Blind Date
by death mega sega
Summary: Amy has been sent on several blind dates and all have been failures until Shadow shows up to replace the guy one night. Rumors start about the two as Shadow tries to get his coworker in a kilt of all things.
1. Date Replacement

KRISSIE: I began writing this a few months ago. so enjoy it.

 **'-' ShadAmy pairing heads up!**

"I'm not sure about this Rouge." Amy stated as she fiddled with her hair.

"Just relax!" Rouge smiled as she moved Amy's hand away from her hair. "I told you, all you need to do is have fun. Blind dates are fun."

"I fail to see the fun of having to go out with a stranger." Amy began picking at her nails.

All the girls had gotten together and agreed that they should help Amy get over Sonic. Especially since the blue blur began dating Sally again. So for the pass few months, they had set Amy up on several blind dates. None of them worked out well. Especially to Amy, but her friends were trying. Today was Rouge's turn to arrange Amy's date. It was on a Thursday which the other girls thought was odd but Rouge said it was the only day the guy was free.

Amy sat on a bench. Rouge sat beside her as they waited for Amy's date to arrive. Amy was nervous. Rouge had dressed her in a tight dress that showed off her figure. Her hair was done up and she wore light make up. Amy was told this date would be dinner and movie. Since Halloween was just around the corner, she was sure it would be a horror movie.

"There you are Rouge," Shadow greeted as he slowed his run to a slow confident walk.

"What's up Shadow?" Rouge smirked. "Finally come to ask me out on a date?" She laughed knowing it would annoy the ebony hedgehog.

"No," he shook his head, "Thomas can't make that blind date you set him up on. Something about a home run with a barista from Starbucks?"

Amy turned bright red. She knew very well what that meant. She glared at Rouge. She couldn't be mad at Shadow. He had no clue what it meant. But Rouge should have noticed the kind of guy she almost set Amy on a date with.

Rouge hissed with annoyance. "Great now who is supposed to take Amy out tonight? Thomas said he wanted a date, I can't believe he flaked for some girl he's not going to call tomorrow." The bat continued to grumble as she pulled out he phone. She was looking for a replacement.

Shadow looked at Amy Rose. He hadn't noticed she was there. He clenched his first. Had he really said that a guy was getting a home run in front of her? He felt ashamed. The phrase felt dirty and wrong coming out of his mouth. It felt worse knowing he has said it in front of Amy. She was too innocent a girl to have such things said in her presence.

He took notice of the nice clothes she was wearing as she look at Rouge with a tired look. Rouge was still trying to find a replacement date for Amy.

Shadow cringed. If Thomas was the one Rouge had gotten, then Shadow was afraid who she would get as a last minute resort. Shadow swallowed his pride. He was more concerned about Rose and if something bad were to happen to her.

"Thomas sent me to take his place," Shadow stated in his normal monotone. "He said it would be a good..." He paused as he thought of the phrase Thomas always used, "Socialization exercise for me."

Rouge stared at Shadow. She didn't like the idea of sending Shadow on a date with Amy. She was trying to help her find a boyfriend. Not hang out with friends. "Why?"

"He told me if I did this he would lay off the nagging about Socialization exercises." Shadow shrugged. He was currently lying through his teeth. But Rouge couldn't tell. Thomas had told him to tell Rouge to call Derek.

 _"The girl doesn't look like she'll put out. Plus she's probably bad at it," Thomas said over the phone. "Tell Rouge to see if Derek wants to go on a date with her. At the very least, she might learn how to kiss."_

Shadow found Thomas annoying for his way of talking about women, but Shadow didn't care enough to put Thomas through the ringer. Now that he knew that he had been talking about Rose. He really wanted to put him through the ringer himself.

"I don't know..." Rouge seemed to contemplate the idea. "This is suppose to help Amy find a boyfriend. Not improve your social skills."

"But Rose already looks bored." Shadow pointed out the annoyed look on Amy's face. "And aren't you always saying that it's a waste to not have a good time when dressed nice?"

Shadow had Rouge there. She sighed. "This turned into a disaster." She muttered before turning to Amy. "I'm so sorry about this. But do you mind doing a... Socialization exercise with Shadow instead of a date?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't mind." She smiled. She didn't want to go on a stupid date tonight anyway. Just hanging out with Shadow would be nice.

"Ok. Shadow take Amy to get dinner then." Rouge began to fly. "I'm so sorry today flopped Amy," she gave the pink hedgehog a hug before flying off.

Amy and Shadow stood in silence for a while as the bat flew off.

"So..." Amy hummed after a long interval. "What would you like for dinner?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "There's a nice Mexican restaurant nearby. It's not the fanciest place, but the food is good."

"That sounds fine by me." Amy smiled. "Lead the way," she waved her hand in a silly gesture.

The two talked on the short walk. It wasn't anything new. They talked about current interest. Shadow was fascinated by art, so Amy stuck to talking about artists.

"So what did you think of the dada art style?" Amy mused.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He had went to the art museum to see their new exhibit. It was on dada art. "How is flipping a toilet on its side art?"

Amy laughed. "I had a feeling you might say that."

"What about you? Are you a fan?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Not really." Amy shook her head. "But it is funny."

Shadow nodded as he took a bite of his food. "So aside from art, what have you been up to Rose?"

Amy smiled at the nick name. It never got old. "I've been baking a bunch. I recently got down this chocolate strawberry cake recipe. Tails was a very good sport about taste testing them."

"Invite me next time you need a taste taster. I wouldn't mind eating sweets all day," Shadow smirked.

Amy laughed. "Because your body won't feel any ill effects from all that junk food?"

"No." Shadow retorted. "Because I really like junk food."

Amy clutched her stomach so hard from laughter. "Then I'll be sure to invite you then."


	2. Girls Talk

KRISSIE: I really just wanted to continue this.

 ***'-' cute stuff**

"So he flaked?" Hershey arched an eyebrow. "And why isn't Amy here with you?"

"Well, he sent Shadow to take his place as a socialization excerise." Rouge sighed. "I'll talk to Thomas about it tomorrow."

"So Amy is on a hang out date with Shadow?" Bunnie questioned as she played with Hershey's hair.

"Unfortunately yes." Rouge plopped down in the armchair.

"I don't think Amy is going to be too happy when she gets back," Cream pouted. "She hasn't like any of these dates we've set her up on."

"For the record, I tried finding a guy with the qualities she loves of Sonic and I feel like it was the worse date she went on. She just doesn't want to admit it," Sonia gave a laugh. "Let's just prepare an ice cream for her return."

"Yeah," Rouge laughed, "She can tell us how bad it was."

An hour and half later, Amy came through her front door. She was giggling as she walked into the house. The other girls looked up at her.

"Did you get room mates Rose?" Shadow gestured to the girls.

"No," Amy shook her head.

"We're here to gossip about how her blind date went," Cream answered with a smile.

Shadow arched an eyebrow. He didn't know how to respond to that. He turned to look at Amy. "That chocolate cake. Can I have it now so I can leave Rose?"

Amy nodded as she tried to stiffle her laugh. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the chocolate cake out she had made for him earlier. She placed it in his hands. "Don't eat it all in one sitting."

"You have people breaking into your house to gossip about dates Rose. I think I can eat a whole cake in one sitting if I want without being judged." Shadow shot back as he walked away.

Amy shook her head. "Don't be surprised if I refuse to make you one til next week." She close the door and smiled at the girls sitting in her house. "So what's up with y'all? Did you raid the fridge yet?"

"No," Rouge shook her head.

"So how was the date the Shadow?" Sonia wore a huge grin.

"It was lovely," Amy answered. "Shadow was a gentleman as always. We ate Mexican and went for a walk in the park."

"What did you guys talk about?" Cream asked.

Amy shrugged as she took off her shoes. "Normal stuff. Shadow's been into art recently, so we talked about different art styles and artists. There is a new art exhibit this weekend. So we're going to go see it this Saturday. Do you guys want to come with us?"

Cream smiled as she shook her head. "I already have plans. But congrats." The rabbit went to sit down next to Bunnie whose hair was being done by Hershey.

"So your blind date that was supposed to flop for you got you a second date?" Hershey asked.

"It's not a date," Amy shook her head. "If it was, why would I invite you?"

The girls laughed.

"Good point." Hershey nodded.

"But it still sounds like a date," Bunnie smiled. "So enjoy it."

"I fully intend to," Amy stuck her tongue out at the rabbit.

"Well we should at least make sure you look stunning for it," Sonia mused. "Should we go with some glittery eyeshadow or just go natural tones."

"Oh! Do you still have that glittery lip gloss? The gold or slivery one?" Rouge perked up.

Amy nodded.

"That'll bring lots of attention. Wear that over a cute lipstick color and you'll be good." Rouge smiled.

"Now all we have to do is put together an actual outfit," Hershey mused. "Do you feel like pants or a skirt?"


	3. Office Rumors

KRISSIE: now we begin chapter 3. I've been writing this on my phone for my blog, but since the app for this site can let me post it via my phone, I decided to share it. So I hops you enjoy the crazy.

 **'-' less shadamy, but Shadow's work**

Rouge walked into work and stopped by Thomas' desk. "So how was your night?"

"It was great. That barista really knew how to move her hips!" Thomas beamed.

"So that's why you stood up Amy?" Rouge arched a brow at the cat.

"She doesn't sound like the kind to put out," Thomas shrugged. "I told Shadow to have you call Derek. Derek is good at teaching clueless girls how to kiss."

Rouge arched an eyebrow at Thomas. "You didn't send Shadow to take your place for a socialization exercise?"

Thomas paused as he looked at the bat. "No." He stood up and began scanning the office for the hedgehog. "Shadow still can't hang out with people right, let alone date. Did he take her on a date?"

Rouge nodded, "He said you told him to do it as a socialization exercise and he agreed so you would shut up about it for a while."

"I never said that," the two made their way around the office. They finally found the famous hedgehog in the shooting ranch practicing his aim.

"How upset was she after having to go on a date with Mr. Emo?" Thomas mused as he jabbed his thumb at Shadow.

"She came back home giggling," Rouge proudly stated. "Shadow was a gentleman."

Thomas arched a brow. "Ok. How hot was this girl that Shadow lied to replace me and how is he able to make a girl giggle?"

Rouge glared at the first part. "1. Amy was stunning last night. She's a natural beauty anyway." Rouge shrugged. "And 2. Shadow and Amy have always gotten along."

Thomas shook his head. Then an idea occured to him. He might as well tease Shadow. There was a small pocket of silence as the soldiers reloaded the guns for the next practice round.

"Hey Shadow, how did your date go last night?" Thomas asked in a yell into the range.

Everyone froze as they turned to look at Shadow. The word date and Shadow didn't sound right. So they wondered if the hedgehog had killed someone last night and if he was taking out left over blood lust on the target.

Shadow stayed silent as he thought about his reponse. Should he put Thomas through the ringer now? Nah, there were mainly male agents around right now. It would be best to do it in front of the female agents who would continue putting him through the ringer for a little while longer.

Shadow looked up at Thomas. "It went well," he called back at the same volume Thomas called in. "We have a 2nd date scheduled for tomorrow. So try not to mess anything up so bad that I have to spend my weekend here fixing it." He turned back to the target and aimed his gun and began firing at the targets

Thomas nodded. "Good luck then!" He turned on his heel and left with Rouge closely behind him.

 **'.' v**

Shadow didn't mind that people were whispering about him behind his back. He was used to that. It was a constant. But he was suddenly aware that the discussion around him was different.

Instead of being about how dangerous he was and if he was suddenly going to turn on everyone and take over the world or feed them to the black arms, the topics were different. In a way Shadow wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 _Shadow has a date? For real?_ _With who? Is it a girl or a guy? What? no one knows what he likes you know. He could be into guys for all we know._ _Nah, I heard it's a chick._ _Is she all doom and gloom like him? Does she work in the military?_ _We would know who it was if she did._ _I doubt Shadow actually likes her. He's probably going on a few dates so he can fuck her and leave._ _Who knew Shadow needed to get his rocks off too? I always kind of thought Gereald made him sterile so he wouldn't have those urges. A better way to get him to stay focused, you know._ _I just hope this girl isn't expecting more then a quick fuck from him._ _Well, if he does get his rocks off, maybe he'll come into work with a bettet mood._ _Yeah, and maybe he'll smile._ _Please he could fuck all day and night and not smile once. Look at him._

Shadow rolled his eyes as he finished up his paperwork. Why was everyone so insterested in his sex life all of a sudden? Normally when it came to things like that it was rumors about Rouge which were mostly false. And then a stray rumor about other co-workers. Shadow was sure most of those were false too.

The commander walked into the office and everyone suddenly hushed and busied themselves with work. He walked up to Shadow and Shadow naturally saluted out of habit. The commander waved his hand indicating he needent bother.

"Miss Amy Rose just came by," the commander stated with a neutral expeession. "She wanted to make sure you didn't have work tomorrow. From my understanding, you two have an outing planned?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes. We do have plans tomorrow. Is there anything I need to do tomorrow for GUN sir?"

The commander shook his head. "Just finish your paperwork and you're free to go. Also, if it's not too much trouble why don't you walk Miss Rose home. It's rather dark and from my understanding she gets lost easily."

Shadow smiled as he nodded. "Of course commander."

The commander nodded as he left to go handle other commander like things.

Shadow busied himself with the paperwork. He knew Rose wouldn't want to stay in the guest waiting area for long. He was sure she would be somewhere else in the building by the time he finished the paperwork.

The murmur of rumors slowly started up again. Shadow didn't comment on them, but he wish they would leave Rose out of it.

His date is with Amy Rose?

Isn't that the girl with the hammer? The Sonic fan girl?

Well she did grow out of that. But isn't she a bit... too young for Shadow?

She is grown. Maybe Shadow just likes younger girls. It's their personalities I'm worried about. They're total opposites!

But isn't the saying opposites attract?

Yeah that may be true, but I don't _think it'll work for them_. If anything they'll have a bad break up and Amy is such a fierce person she'll try to get Shadow with her hammer and he'll beat her with it for it.

Shadow clenched his teeth. There had been several instances were Rose had aimed her hammer and he had taken it and hit her with it. He felt slightly bad for it, but for the mission objective, he didn't have time to fight her.

 _You'll never know though, maybe dating Amy will make Shadow nicer._ _Ha! The day he smiles and it's not a smirk about I'm better then you, then I'll wear a kilt and do a dance in the middle of Station Squares train station!_

Shadow bit his tongue. The thought of seeing his coworker in a kilt dancing was very amusing. He recongized the deep voice too. He was sure it Steve. The large heavy set human was a good guy. He was often called a teddy bear. Shadow respected his hand to hand combat and hunting skills.

Shadow took a deep breath as he finished the last of the paperwork and filed it away. He needed to leave before he burst into laughter and everyone would think he finally snapped and was about to go on a murderous rampage. He didn't want to explain that he was eavesdropping on office gossip like some school girl.


	4. Amy is a qualified nurse

KRISSIE: I really like where this is going. I'm hoping you're all enjoying it.

 **'-' cute stuff**

Shadow walked into the guest waiting room. He saw a few of his co-workers' significant others. He wasn't sure which were married or dating, but he was very aware of the small human woman with huzelnut hair. She was very far along in her pregnancy. She smiled at the ebony hedgehog with light brown eyes.

"Amy went to the supply closet, Shadow," she stated sweetly.

Shadow arched an eyebrow at the woman. Was she one of Rose's friends? He didn't recongize her, but he was never good at remembering people who weren't enemies or allies.

"Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog," she held her hand up at Amy's height. "She has green eyes. You're here to escort her home right? She wanted me to tell you that she went to the supply closet."

Shadow nodded as he stared at the woman. He noticed that she had a lot of sweat forming on her forehead and she appeared rather pale. Shadow shifted from side to side as he tried to place why staring at this woman made him feel uncomfortable. It was an unease he hadn't felt since seeing Maria undergo some opperation on the ark.

The woman merely smiled sweetly as she rubbed her stomach.

"I found it," Amy came into the room carrying several boxes. She dropped them in a chair next to the woman as she smiled at her. "How far apart are the cramps?"

"Two hours," the woman answered. "Also," she gestured to Shadow.

Amy turned and beamed at Shadow. "Oh hey! I just came to make sure you don't have work tomorrow. You forget sometimes."

Shadow nodded as he held his hands behind his back. "What's with all the first aid kits?"

"Oh, Sara here went into labor a while ago. I went to get some things for her while we waited for her husband and brother to come get her." Amy stated.

Shadow nodded and then his eyes went wide. "Shouldn't she be in a hospital?!"

Everyone in the room shrunk back. They had never seen Shadow yell and not attack.

"Shadow," Amy placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know biology right?"

Shadow nodded.

"Then you know that labor takes hours, right?" Amy turned to grab asprin out of one of the boxes. "Take this," Amy looked around for the water fountain. "Do you have a cup?"

Sara held up a bottle full of water.

Amy nodded. She turned back to Shadow. "I told Sara I would stay here with her til her husband gets here."

"Where is he?" Shadow crossed his arms. Rather labor took hours or not, he wanted to send the woman to the hospital sooner then later.

"He's on his way. He just got off work at the electric company on the other side of town." Sara answered.

"So why are you here then?" Shadow spat.

Amy greeted Shadow with a punch to a shoulder. "Forgive him. He wants to help but doesn't know how. So he's upset."

Sara attempted to stiffle a giggle as Shadow rolled his eyes. "My brother works here. He wanted to get dinner with me after work today."

Shadow nodded. "Who is he? I'll go get him for you."

"His name is Steve Wohlic." She answered. "Do you know him?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. He was talking about wearing a kilt earlier."

Sara burst into laughter. "That'll be a sight."

Shadow nodded as he left and walked back to the office. Everyone grew quiet as Shadow walked into the office. He walked up to Steve. "Your sister, Sara, is in labor in the guest waiting room. Rose is tending to her. Would you mind taking your stubborn sister to a hospital?"

Steve turned pale. "Labor? As in the baby is coming now?!"

Shadow nodded with a blank face.

"It's not due for another two weeks!" Steve shot up from his desk.

"Well apparently it wants Rose to be the nurse, because that's what she's doing right now." Shadow shrugged as he followed the large man to the guest area.

"Is Amy Rose even a licensed nurse?" Steve shrieked.

"She's nursed enough wounds to be considered one," Shadow assured his now very pale co-worker.

"Have you ever dealt with women in labor?" Steve asked once he reached Amy.

Amy looked annoyed at Steve. "Yes. I was a nurse maid in Mercia. When there weren't any hospitals. I have helped women give birth to their babies safely since I was 5. I think I am more then qualified to help your sister have the baby right here and now if need be."

Steve shut up and looked at his sister with a please help me look.

"So what is this I hear about you wearing a kilt?" Sara changed subjects.

"How did you?" Steve turned to look at Shadow as he paled some, "I always thought you tuned us all out..."

"I have really good hearing," Shadow tapped his head a little under his ear.

Steve nodded. He licked his lips nervously as he took a step back from Shadow.

"It's unlikely to happen," Steve told his sister.

"Though I would enjoy seeing it," Shadow stated as he walked and stood beside Amy.

"Learn to smile geniuenly and without it being a smirk and we'll talk." Steve shot Shadow a warning glare.

Shadow shrugged. His face indifferent as always. "Rose, I'm going to need your help with a mission."

"He said he would wear a kilt if you smiled, huh?" Amy snickered as she gestured to Steve. "That's going to be hard for you. Any reason you want to see your co-worker in a kilt?"

"He's also going to do a song and dance number to," Shadow added. "I think it'll be... amusing."

Amy sighed. "You have my sympathies Steve. But now with this, he'll try expressing his emotions. So thanks."

Steve hung his head. "Yeah. Glad I could be used as an incentive for him."

"Well make sure to invite me to watch too," Sara beamed as her brother lead her to his car. Steve could only roll his eyes. Amy waved them off before going with Shadow.

"So you're officially qualified to be a nurse, huh?" Shadow mused. "The freedom fighters must be very thankful."

"I am. How do you think I could patch you guys up in space so often?" Amy beamed with pride.

"Duct tape?" Shadow jested in a monotone.

"Haha," Amy gave his arm a light tap. "So how should we start on the teach Shadow how to smile lessons?"

Shadow shrugged. "You're the one who knows about smiles Rose."

"Well what makes you happy?" Amy asked. Though she half knew the answer.

"Seeing my enemies defeated." Shadow stated. "Chocolate, Doritos, violent video games, stuff like that."

Amy sighed. "And the goal is to smile without it being evil or arrogant. This is going to take a while."

"In public. I have to smile in public," Shadow groaned a little.

"You really want to see Steve in a kilt that bad huh?" Amy smirked.

"So bad that my sides hurt," he affirmed.

"Well no one is at my house and I have a spare room if you want to drop to the floor amd laugh for a while." Amy offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that Rose." Shadow nodded.

Amy unlocked the door to her house and Shadow followed her. She closed the door and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Spare room is to the left on the hall." She gestured.

Shadow nodded as he left the kitchen. It didn't take long for Amy to hear Shadow's laughing about the idea of Steve wearing a kilt. Amy chuckled too. She wished Shadow wouldn't be so shy about showing emotions in front of others, but she agreed with Shadow. If strangers heard or saw him laughing, they would think he had snapped and was about to take over the world.

She made a simple dinner and put Shadow's on a plate in the microwave for when he was done with his laughing fit.


	5. the 2nd date begins

KRISSIE: here is ch5. I'm happy to hear the feedback from you guys.

 **'-' the date**

Amy sat on a bench in front of the art museum. Her legs dangled off the edge as she read her book. She had arrived 10 minutes early and now awaited Shadow.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out to her. She looked up and smiled at the human with platinum blond hair.

"I'm waiting on a friend. What are you up to Topaz?" Amy closed her book as she slid to one side of the bench. Topaz sat down next to her.

"I'm window shopping. There's a nice book store I heard just opened up. What do you and Cream have planned today?"

Amy chuckled. "I'm going to see the art museum, but not with Cream."

Topaz looked at the museum that Amy pointed at. She nodded before tilting her head slightly, "Then with who? No offense, but I don't know which of you guys would be into art."

"With Shadow," Amy beamed.

Topaz's eyes widened. "The rumor was true?" She mumbled.

"What rumor?" Amy tilted her head.

"Several rumors were going around like crazy at work yesterday," Topaz informed the pink hedgehog. "Shadow going on a date being a main one."

"Why is my love life such a hot topic with everyone?" Shadow mused from behind them.

The two jumped a little.

"How is your day going Shadow?" Topaz gave a nervous smile. She didn't want to be on his bad side.

"It's going well." Shadow gave a court nod. He turned to Amy and held out a yellow rose for her. "For you, Rose."

Amy smiled as she accepted the flower and placed it on her headband. "Thank you." She stood up and curtsied to Topaz. "I'll see you around Topaz."

Topaz gave a quick nod as she got up as well. "Enjoy the museum."

The two walked to the museum entrance.

"I'm sorry all of your co-workers think you're on a date." Amy stated softly as they entered the line for the exhibit.

"Oh I might have started that," Shadow shrugged. "Thomas asked how are 'date' went the night before. He practically shouted it in the middle of the shooting range. I said it went well and that I was going out with you agian. In the same, if not louder, volume."

Amy nodded. "So rumors got out of control at work."

"At least they're not discussing how I'm a murderer who will destroy everyone in my wake when I snap." Shadow seemed please. "Though I apologize for any rumors that may spread about you Rose."

Amy merely shrugged, "It can't be worse then being called a stalker."

"You were almost there though,"he stated softly as he paid for the tickets.

Amy wrapped her arm around Shadow's and gave a hard squeeze. Shadow winced before looking at Amy.

"You've grown out of it," Shadow attempted to make amends. Amy hated being called a stalker as much as he hated being called a monster.

Amy loosened her grip some. "You love to tease." She looked away from him and pretended to be focused on a sculpture in the room.

Shadow leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "I do and I'll tease you till I take my last breath."

Amy burst into giggles as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Several bystanders turned to look at the pair. Many seemed confused and Shadow was well aware of some of them recognizing the pair and some attempting to take discret pictures. Amy looked up at him with a bright smile. "I guess I'll just have to look forward to it."

Shadow smirked as he led her to one of the exhibits. "I counted five cameras," he muttered to Amy as they reached the new exhibit.

"Well rumors are going to be flying everywhere," Amy chuckled.

"Now all I have to do is figure out how to smile to get Steve in a kilt." Shadow sighed with pleasure at the thought.

"You're an evil man Shadow." Amy patted his cheek lightly with her hand. "Oh look, angels and demons!" Amy waved her hands at the paintings.

"A common motif of artists," Shadow added.

The two walked through the whole museum. Pausing breifly for paintings they had seen before and staring longer at new pieces. By the time they finished looking through the whole museum, it was a little past 3.

"Who's up for a late lunch slash early dinner?" Shadow asked the pink hedgehog.

"Me!" Amy held up her hand.

Shadow chuckled at her antics.

 **'-' boop**

KRISSIE: So I'm curious as to what you guys think of the story so far and also how/what should make Shadow smile. I haven't started chap6 yet, so I wanted to give you guys so input.


	6. Lunch

Late lunch/early dinner was burger and fries at a dinner on the street that led to the bank. Amy pointed at a random shop.

"There used to be a golden chao egg in that window." She smiled at an old memory.

"Now it's just an egg shaped rock," Shadow noted, "What happened to the actual egg?"

"Tails stole it and replaced it with that rock. The guy never noticed." Amy snickered.

"Who knew Tails was a theif," Shadow mused.

"Oh, I've stolen many things," a voice from the booth behind the ebnoy hedgehog piped in.

"Really? Care to share Prower?" Shadow turned to look over at the fox.

Tails beamed up at Shadow. It was a grin of victory. A previctory grin that Tails gave when he knew something and he was about to play with something or someone. His blue eyes sparkled with delight. "Why would I reveal that over an impromptu lunch?"

"Because I'm curious." Manic leaned in close. "So share the deats with the not so goodies."

Shadow nodded at Manic's comment. "Spill," Shadow ordered.

"Are you guys teaming up against Tails?" Amy pouted as she ate her salad.

"Yes," Shadow nodded, "I want to know what he's capable of."

Tails bit his lip as he tried to stiffle a growing laugh. "Would you like a list of what all I've stolen?"

"Yes!" Manic exclaimed in a whisper.

Tails sighed but his smile never left. "I stole Sonic's food a lot when I was four. I stole that super hero figurine of Manic's that said those phrases." Tails listed several things that were random amd unimportant. Shadow and Manic almost got bored with it as Amy clenched fist in her lap everytime her name was mentioned. Luckily, everything he said he had stolen from her had been food.

"I stole Amy's first kiss. I stole a pie," Tails' air supply became restricted.

Shadow had his eyes close and his mouth twisted in a frown. His hand had snaked around the fox's shoulder and held him by the neck in a vice grip against the rubbery cushion of the booth.

"It's bad to tell lies Prower," Shadow growled.

Tails gasped for air as he looked at Shadow. He was shooked, but his eyes hid a sickening excitement by Shadow's reaction.

"Shadow, let him go!" Amy banged her hands on the table.

Several people turned to eye the scene curiously. Many shrunk back in their seats as they eyed Shadow attempting murder in public. Amy rushed around the table and grabbed the black hedgehog's shoulder. Manic merely stared dumbstruck unsure what to do.

"Shadow stop this!" Amy hissed as she tried to keep quiet in order to avoid causing anymore of a scene.

Shadow only growled as he opened his eyes to stare daggers at the fox.

"Shadow, please!" Amy begged as she placed her hand over his and attempted to pry his fingers off the fox's throat.

"His lie was not a funny joke," Shadow kept his rage focused on Tails.

Amy heaved a heavy sigh. "Except, he's not lying," Amy stated matter of factly. "But now is not the time to talk about it," she nodded her head to the onlookers as she gave Shadow this distressed look.

Shadow finally turned to Amy to examine her face. Shadow wanted to see her face and see her guilty lying expression where she twitched her nose like a bunny. Instead, he got a guilty expression, but the expression said it was true. Shadow closed his eyes as he shook slightly. He released Tails in a swift motion and laid his head on his folded arms. He looked at Amy with a questioning look.

Tails fell to the seat with a thud. He took in all the air he needed as Manic slid water in front of him. Tails then sat up as a wicked grin took over his face. His body shook as laughter escaped. He soon fell over with maniacal laughter.

The three others jumped back in shock from the response.

"Tails?" Manic whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. I didn't expect Shadow's reaction to be so... strong." He was still in a fit of giggles as he turned to Amy.

Shadow had grabbed her and pulled her close as he thought the orange fox had lost his marbles. Amy was practically on the man's lap. Shadow's hand had a firm grip on her waist as he held her close. His other arm rested on the top contencting edge of their booth seat. Amy's arm wrapped around Shadow's neck as her other hand rested on his chest fur.

Tails smirked at them with knowing eyes. "He's the jealous type," he pointed at Shadow. He looked between the two and smiled brighter, like a child full of innocence. "You two are going to give me lots of amusement in the future."

"Did that really call for evil maniacal laughter?" Manic slowly breathed.

"Oh that?" Amy arched a brow, "That's because he enjoys being chocked."

Tails blushed slightly as he shrugged, "It's true."

Shadow turned to Amy with wide eyes. "Did I just..."

"Inadvertently get Tails high?" Amy finished, "Yes."

Shadow swallowed as he nodded and turned back to his food. He wanted to finish their lunch and get a good distance between them. They finished their lunch in quiet and people slowly turned back to their food.

The two hedgehogs took a walk in a park as Shadow was burning with questions.

Amy sighed as she plucked a white dandelion from the ground. "We were kids when he did it. So don't try to chock him again."

"I don't want to give Tails some wierd sickening joy as he dies," Shadow shuddered some. He now slightly understood why Tails didn't have long term relationships often.

Amy turned away from Shadow *as she chuckled.

"So..." Shadow hummed, "Care to explain how Prower stole,"

"My first kiss?" Amy finished. Sge arched a brow at him. She wished she could just sweep the incident under the rug, but Tails had to test Shadow. To see if he would be jealous. Tails had smirked so triumphantly at her when he proclaimed Shadow the jealous type.

Amy sat under a large tree as she took a deep breath. Her hands rested atop her lap as she crossed her ankles. Her green eyes glazed over as she pondered the past.

Shadow quietly sat next to her with a curious look.

Where to begin this tale? Where to begin?

 **'-' face**

Krissie: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. I have some of chapter 7 written. It's mainly a flash back chapter. I also think I'm coming down with something. My throat is soar and my head hurts. Hugs to all you guys!


	7. Flash Back

Krissie: so here is a flash back chapter.

'-' face '-'

It was fall. The leaves had turned oranges and burt reds. Amy smiled as she collected them into a pile. She was lonely and homesick. This was her first year in Knothole. She was far from home. No one knew it, but they had missed her birthday. Her only wish that year had been to spend the whole day with her hero, Sonic.

The blue hedgehog seemed to disagree with her birthday wishes as he ran from her picnic invite and other attempts to hang out. A walk through the woods, fishing, eating chilidogs together. Sonic seemed to not be interested in her cooking. It made her heart heavy with tears.

So here she was, nearly a month after her birthday, collecting leaves into a pile. She placed them under a large tree she could climb. She planned to jump into the leaves like she had done so many years before.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind made the pink hedgehog squeal.

She turned as the leaves in her hands were thrown into the air and rained down on her. She gasped as she looked at the orange fox. "T... t..." she struggled with his name. She knew it, but it was lost on her.

He stood patiently in front of her. Tilting his head slightly so his sky blue eyes would stare up at her with childish innocence. He was awaiting her words. Waiting for her to recall his name.

Amy's bottom lip quivered. Her felt awful for not recalling. Her green eyes just stared at him.

He frowned at her quivering lip. He didn't mean to make her cry. He stood straight and looked around. He was scanning for others. As if what he was about to do would get him in trouble. He took a step forward as Amy still stared. Her mind still struggling. He grabbed her hand and drew circles on it with his thumb.

"It's ok," he cooed, "Take your time. Just breathe." He instructed as he brought his other hand to her cheek to draw circles there.

Amy followed the soft orders as he stood so close she could smell his breath. She didn't understand how, but his breath smelled of mint and peaches.

After a few moments, he smiled at her. "There, are we feeling better?"

Amy nodded. "Sorry," came the soft phrase.

He only smiled as he continued drawing circles on her. "It's alright. You're still getting used to everything. Would you like a good luck charm that'll make you feel better?"

"Good luck charm?" Amy echoed back.

"Yeah, I see Antoine and Bunnie give it to each other all the time." He stated with a smile. "It's supposed to bring you good luck, happiness, and warmth. Would you like me to gibe it to you? You look like you could use it."

Amy was curious. She always did like good luck charms. She liked most mystic things actually. A good luck charm sounded wonderful right about now. "Ok," she gave her head a soft bob.

He smiled as he drew close and placed his lips on hers for a few seconds before pulling back.

Amy turned a bright red as he smiled at her.

"See the good luck charm is already working! You'll feel so warm that you turn red for a moment, but it'll fade after a bit." He seemed so proud of himself.

"That's not a good luck charm!" Amy stammered out. "That's a k-k-kiss."

"What? But they said it was a good luck charm." He replied confused.

"Lies. Lies," Amy took a step back as tears filled her eyes. "That's a kiss. First kisses are supposed to be special. You stole mine. Why?" She broke down into sobs.

He cringed as he held up his hands. "I was told it was a good luck charm. I didn't know it was a kiss." He looked around for something that could ease the situation. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Amy heard the russel of leaves as he dashed off. Amy just stood there crying. The world was blurry as she heard the crunching of leaves under someone's feet. It didn't take long before he returned with someone close behind.

"What's so urgent suga?" The woman asked as Amy felt the wind whirl around her. "Oh dear! Are you alright suga?"

Amy flinched a little at the touch. She looked up and saw the Bunnie with a worried expression. Amy chocked on her words as she tried to formulate a sentence.

"It's my fault," the boy interjected. "I didn't mean to make her cry, but I can't fix it."

Bunnie nodded as she looked at him and then back to Amy. "Alright Tails, I'm going to need you to tell me from the beginning." She picked up Amy and held her close. "You chime in if he gets anything wrong." She brushed her fingers through Amy's quills.

"Well Amy was upset. She couldn't remember my name and she looked like she was about to cry. So I offered to give her a good luck charm that I see you and Antoine exchange," he rambled as he paced.

"Suga, that's not a good luck charm," Bunnie shook her head.

"I know that now. She told me as she began breaking down. I broke her Bunnie. I don't know what to do to make her feel better or apologize or make up for it." Tails waved his hands frantically in the air.

Bunnie nodded as she grabbed Tails by the arm. "Alrighty, breath Tails. Let's try to talk through this."

Tails plopped down on the ground next to them. A few leaves flew up in the air and Amy held out her hand to catch one.

"Amy suga," Bunnie's soft voice caused Amy to look at her. "Listen Tails here didn't mean to hurt you. He thought he was giving you a good luck charm. Boys don't often understand romantic things like kissing. He feels really bad for it too. Do you think you can forgive him?"

Amy looked at Bunnie as her brain processed what the rabbit had said. She looked at Tails. She could see he was really sorry he upset her. Amy took a breath before she sat up straight. Forgiveness was the greatest power and the greatest gift. It was a motto her family had taught her since birth. Amy placed her hands on her lap and she looked at Tails.

Tails gulped as he felt Amy was looking through him. Her posture and expression reminded him of a ruthless queen in one of his books. He hoped she would command off with his head.

Amy spoke formally as she continued to stare at Tails. "I forgive you, Miles Tails Prower." She bowed her head and smiled. "I feel so kuch better now," Amy sighed. "Cousin was right, forgiveness is the greatest power."

"Your cousin sounds very wise," Bunnie commented.

Amy beamed up at her. "He's the best!" She hopped out of the rabbit's lap.

Bunnie smiled as she patted Amy on the head. "So what is that pile of leaves for?"

Amy looked at her pile. "For jumping. Every year after my birthday, we take a bunch of leaves and put them into a pile to jump into them. I had to wait longer this years for the leaves to change and fall, but they're fallen now. So I can make the biggest pile."

"When's your birthday?" Tails asked curiously.

"September 23rd," Amy rattled off like ot was nothing as she went to gather more leaves for her pile.

"What? We missed your birthday?" Tails frowned.

Amy just shrugged with a smile. "Everyone was busy. It would have been bothersome to ask for a birthday party. If you want, you can help me with the leaf pile. And we can jump in together!" Amy beames at the idea.

Tails pouted slightly but nodded. "Jumping into leaves sounds fun." Little did Amy know that gears were spinning rapidly in Tails's brain.

'-" face

KRISSIE: So I took longer to finish this then i thought. My brain struggled with this chapter so much. Plus, I spent a long time editing YouTube videos. I tried on a Sonic the Hedgehog face mask for a video. I also wanted to give a shout out to ToxicSpeka! She sent me a pm that made my day which is why I tried to get this chapter finished a lot quicker then I normally would've. She also has a cute fanfic called Moving On. I highly recommend it! So go check it out after you're done with this chapter! It'll be a bit before I finish the next chapter.


	8. Tag at the park

Krissie: so here we are. I'm writing this in a spiral and then typing it on my phone.

 **Apple**

"So what happened after that?" Shadow asked from his seat next to Amy.

Amy had reclined backwards to look up at the canopy of the tree. She liked the kaleidoscope effect it created. "We jumped into a pile of leaves. And then a few days later fails surprised me by splitting his birthday with me."

"That was nice of him." Shadow commented. He guess he could forgive the fox now.

"Yeah, he even convinced Sonic to pull out my chair for me like I was a princess!" Amy chuckled at the memory.

Shadow nodded as he looked at her. A warm feeling came to his chest. It reminded him of something. The memory was vague, but he recalled Maria describing this feeling to him. She said it was what people felt towards their pets. He shook his head. He didnt want to think of Amy Rose as some stray puppy he found and adopted.

"What is your family like?" He almost murmured, but Amy heard it.

"My family?" Amy cocked her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

Shadow shrugged. "You rarely mention them. So I guess I'm curious."

Amy licked her lips nervously. "I didn't want to make conversations awkward. I mean, almost everyone was orphaned. I didn't want to feel like I was gloating that I still had family." Amy sighed as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

Shadow nodded. "That makes sense. People always yearn for what they don't have."

"You're no exception yourself, Shadow," Amy lazily swatted at his leg. It was all she could reach while laying om the ground.

Shadow shrugged. "I still want to know about your family. I won't feel awkward about it too."

Amy giggled as she rolled onto her stomach and plucked at the grass. "Well... I have a cousin. His name is Rob. He lives in Mercia. Rob is..." Amy paused as she searched for the right word. "An archer. He's really good at it too. His wife is Marian. She's really nice. I haven't had much of a chance to visit Mercia, so we haven't gotten close. But she's nice. They have a son around Alexis' age."

"Oh really?" Shadow mused. "Does he cause a lot of trouble for a 10 year old?"

Amy burst into laughter. "Not as much as I did. But that's just the way Jon is. He's hyper."

"But?" Shadow encouraged.

"He gets scared easily if his parents aren't there," Amy gave a huge grin, "It's cute."

"I am certain that boys his age don't like to be referred to as cute." Shadow mused.

"Maybe," Amy shrugged as she rolled onto her back, "But I can't think of a better word to describe him."

"Poor kid, I feel bad for him." Shadow gave an exaggerated sigh.

Amy laughed at Shadow's pretend pity.

Shadow leaned over the pink hedgehog. Amy felt her breath get caught in her throat. Shadow was less than a foot from her face. "What about your parents?"

Amy went from trying not to blush to chewing on her lip. She glanced to the side so she wouldn't look at him. She saw some kids playing tag. A light bulb went off above her head. Amy shot her arm out and landed on Shadow's arm. "Tag you're it!" She yelled before rolling over in the opposite direction. She jolted up and dashed away while Shadow was still dumbfounded by the sudden response. Amy wasn't ready to talk about her parents yet.

Shadow stared after Amy as he processed what had happened. He would have to drop the subject of her parents for now, but that didn't mean he would let her get away that easily. He waited till she dashed behind a tree.

He was by the tree in a second and watched Amy take huge breathes for a moment. Sweat was already building at the nape of her neck. Her chest lifted up and down at large long intervals. He noted that Amy shouldn't do too much of a workout in the outfit she was wearing. It looked like her breasts were about to burst out of it at any moment.

Shadow turned his head and eyes to Amy's face, a slight sense of guilt or shame rooting in his mind. He would deal with it later.

"Boo." He spoke causing Amy to jump.

"Shadow, hey!" Amy slowly backed away from him.

"Are we running away Rose?" Shadow smirked.

"Well," Amy gave a nervous grin, "You are it. And well..." Amy dashed off into another direction.

Shadow shook his head before staring intently at her retreating form. If she wanted to run from him like prey, fine. He would treat her like pray.

Shadow allowed Amy to run a little way away and hide from him in some random spot before he appeared next to her. He wore his smirk as he said boo or some silly stereotypical ghost sound. Amy would yelp and then back away before dashing off.

Shadow finally decided to end the game when Amy stumbled and her skirt flared up. Shadow was not prepared to see lacey magenta underwear.

He tilted his head back and held his nose once he realized it was bleeding. He took a few breaths as he kept an eye out on where Amy would hide. Once he was sure that the bleeding had stopped, he zipped to where Amy was hiding. She was leaning against another tree catching her breath. He grabbed her arm gently.

"Caught you," he stated blanded as Amy yelped.

"Well, it looks like I'm it," amy gasped for air as she tried to laugh.

Shadow shook his head, "It's time to get you home so you can rest."

Amy smiled at that. A bath sounded great to her to her right now.

The two walked home in silence. Shadow didn't let go of Amy's hand the whole time. He was sure if she wondered off on her own, she would pass out somewhere and sleep for a good two days. Several people stopped and gawked at them. Those in groups huddled together and murmured to each other about the sight. Shadow saw several with phones pointed at them, probably taking photos. He, however, didn't have the time to care about how random strangers on the internet would react to photos of him walking with Rose. The internet freaked out when he went to buy a blender and that's when he just checked out of the internet.

They arrived at Amy's home. Shadow finally let go of Amy's hand so she could unlock her door.

"Today was really fun!" Amy stated as she opened the door.

"It was." Shadow nodded. "Get plenty of rest, Rose."

Amy giggled as she took off her shoes. "I will right after a nice long bath. She placed her shoes by the door as she stood on her porch with Shadow. "Get home safe Shadow." Amy held her hands in front of her chest. She wanted to hug him, but Shadow made it clear long ago that he didn't like hugs often. He restricted Amy to four hugs a month and she already used up all of those hugs this month.

Shadow pulled Amy into a hug. Amy's eyes widen as he squeezed her tight. Amy wrapped her arms around him and gave a soft squeeze. Shadow found himself smiling as he burried his nose into Amy's quills. She smelled lightly of strawberry shampoo, a light peach perfume, mixed with sweat from running around the park. He liked the way the scents mixed together and he was sure Amy had smelt more alluring earlier in the day before she ran like mad in the park. He regretted not taking the time to actually smell her earlier.

Shadow pulled away. His face going back to it's normal everyday frown as he did. "Good night Rose," he nodded his head before leaving.

"Good night Shadow," Amy waved as she stepped into her house and closed the door. Her face was bright red as she walked to get her bath ready.

Shadow had hugged her. Hugged her! He had never hugged her before. It was always her hugging him and him standing still like a dead fish. She would have to mark this day on the calendar as her first hug with Shadow. She wondered if this ment she could hug him more then four times a month now too. She would ask him later.

 **'-' face "-"**

KRISSIE: so we have this done. I've really enjoyed your reviews so far and please send in your ideas for what's going on the lists! If this is your first time reading this, there's going to be two lists in later chapters. One is a list Amy writes about what Shadow likes and one is a list that Shadow writes about what Amy likes. So leave suggestions about what should go om the list in the reviews and or comments if you're reading this on my blog, Galaxy of Tales.

Now let me tell you some of the soundtrack that played while I wrote the last of this chapter.

Sailor Moon - Rainy Day Man

Abba - Honey, Honey

The Heathers - Meant to be Yours

Ninja Sex Party - Introduction

Ashe - When In Rome

Smash Mouth - Always gets her way

Shakira - Suerte

Good Charlotte - Face the Strange

Hamilton - the Election of 1800

Disney - Just Around the Riverbend

Sega - City escape (GUN truck)

Big bad bosses - Racing

Good Charlotte - my bloody Valentine

Ninja Sex Party - 3 minutes of ecstasy

And that's it. In that order my phone played them and it may or may not have affected this whole chapter because of it. But this chapter got done pretty quickly. Have an awesome day everyone! Hugs!


	9. Sonadow Talk

Sonic yawned as he came back from his morning walk with Uncle Chuck's new dog. It was a traiked service doge which the triplets got him a year ago. Sonic was watching him while Uncle Chuck went to some science convention thing in another country.

They stopped by the mail box. Sonic pulled out its contents and flipped through it as he walked into his home. He sat at the table and unfolded the newspaper. His eyes widened as he read the article sporting a photo of Amy and Shadow.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HAS A GIRLFRIEND." The article title stated in big bold letters. Below it was a picture of Amy leaning on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow was leaning into her, appearing to whisper into her ear. The article continued,

"On INSERT RANDOM DATE HERE, Shadow the Hedgehog was spotted at Station Square Art Muesum on a spectulated date with Amy Rose. Shadow the Hedgehog is the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Shadow was created to be the ultimate weapon. Professor G. Robotnik created Shadow with the help of the Black Arms while working on Space Colony Ark.

Amy Rose is a well known Knothole Freedom Fighter. She was infamous for being Sonic the Hedgehog's number 1 fan for years. She has had many attempted fail dates with Sonic the Hedgehog and was labeled a stalker for pervious actions."

Sonic rolled his eyes as the article mentioned passed events of Amy's not so good moments. The news just wanted to make it juicer then it was.

"The odd pair were seen holding hands at the museum. Eye witnesses even claim that Shadow the Hedgehog was laughing with Amy Rose.

The two were later spotted at Dina's Diner by Station Square Train Station at around three that afternoon. Eyewitnesses reported that Shadow attempted to chock Miles Tails Prower as he held a protesting Amy Rose in his lap.

It is being speculated that Shadow is only dating Amy Rose in order to get back at Sonic."

At that Sonic threw down the newspaper. It was practically becoming a tabloid! Though it normally did if Shadow did anything. People were still afriad of the ebony hedgehog. Even if all he was doing was buying food at the store.

Sonic found it ridiculous and he knew Shadow hated it. He patted the dog on the head as he got up. He would have breakfast and then pay Shadow a visit. Amy would be fine.

Though Sonic knew it was probably only a matter of time before the media put Amy under a microscope. Amy just wanted to be seen as normal, but Sonic knew that if everyone found out she was a member of the Mercian royal family a lot of people would be treating her differently.

Not only that, but Sonic was willing to bet that the news outlets would be speculating if Shadow was only dating Amy in an attempt to gain power before he took over the world or some other stupid thing.

Sonic sighed as he picked up the phone. He placed the dog's food in his ceramic bowl Manic made for him on the floor. He switched out the water in the matching bowl as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice.

"Hey little bro," Sonic greeted. "You're wide awake already?"

"Nah," Tails laughed, "I haven't gone to sleep yet. I'm working on a new plane."

Sonic nodded. "Well if that works for you, but get some sleep later." Tails mumbled a quick will do. "So what happened yesterday? The newspaper is saying Shadow and Amy went on a date."

"Ah! Are you jealous Sonikku?" Tails teased.

"No, but I'm concerned by the sentence that says he attempted to chock you?" Sonic busied hikself with making breakfast.

"Oh that," Tails sighed, "I told Shadow that I stole Amy's first kiss. He got jealous. It was cute."

"Tails, Shadow should never be called cute." Sonic shook his head. "And you shouldn't joke about things like that. Amy wouldn't like lies like that being said about her."

Tails burst into laughter, "It's not a lie. Remember when Amy and I shared a birthday?"

"Yeah..." Sonic moved the eggs around in the pan.

"I kissed Amy a few days before thinking that it was a good luck charm. I found out pretty quickly that it wasn't a good luck charm and that we had missed her birthday." Tails stated.

"You really... kissed Amy?" Sonic said the question slowly as it processed.

"Yep." Tails answered.

"Miles Tails Prower, it is not alright for you to do that to Amy. She's like a sister! Kisses on the cheek and forehead is fine, but not the lips! Do you understand?" Sonic lectured.

Tails laughed. "Oh no, big brother Sonic is so over protected."

Sonic pouted as he put sausage into the pan.

"Listen, I'll be a good brother to Amy from now on. So why don't you go give Shadow the over protective big brother act? I'm sure it'll make his day. Or throw it completely off. I think it'll be amusing anyway."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You love people watching."

"I do. It's a guilty pleasure I don't regret having."

"I'll talk to you later Tails," Sonic put his food on a plate.

"Bye Sonic," Tails sang into the phone.

"Go to bed soon," Sonic ordered before hanging up. He would have to go over to Tails' work shop and make sure the fox went to bed.

 _ **SONIC** ARRIVED_ at GUN's base within a few seconds. It wasn't that hard for him to get in either. He was the hero of Mobius a few times over. Though GUN soliders would keep him from wondering where he didn't belong. It was irritating, but GUN liked their secrets away from hedgehogs of any and all kind. Sonic found Shadow doing training exercises. He was shouting orders as the soldiers attempted to obey. Their running forms were awful. Sonic felt bad that they had to be wiped into shape by Shadow. He was a cruel teacher.

"Hey Shadz!" Sonic called into the room as he walked up to his rival.

"It's Shadow," the black hedgehog corrected. "And what brings you here, Sonic?"

"Well, I woke up and decided to watch you train your fellow commards in arms." Sonic smirked.

"What are you really here to talk about?"

Sonic sighed as he rolled out his shoulders. "Always have to get to the point, don't ya?" Shadow crossed his arms as he awaited a response. Sonic streched out his legs. "Race me and then we'll chat." He challenged. Shadow could never turn down a challenge.

Shadow smirked with interst. A race sounded nice right now. "Very well. Take a rest break while I race faker. Get hydrated and relieve yourself if needed." He turned to Sonic. "Let's go."

Sonic smirked. "To the pear tree in the park."

And with that the two dashed off.

Sonic grinned ad the two basically tied. Though it didn't help that he was just a milisecond quicker at touching the tree.

Shadow frowned as he stared at Sonic. "So what did you want to talk about Sonic?" He was used to Sonic not wanting to talk in front of Gun. He felt they were too nosey sometimes.

Sonic crossed his arms as he looked Shadow up and down. His back pressed against the tree. "What is your... intention with going out with Amy?"

Shadow tilted his head. "Isn't it a little too late to be jealous now Sonic?"

"I'm not being jealous." Sonic glared.

"Sure." Shadow held the word out as he began walking back to work. "And your question is just what? Curiosity?"

"Don't dodge the question Shadow," Sonic ordered as he walked beside him.

Shadow looked and saw the glare. It wasn't one of rivalry. He had seen the glare a few times before. It was the glare he gave any one who might be a threat to his siblings. Mainly Sonia's boyfriends. "Is there a reason why you're glaring at me like I'm one of your sister's boyfriends?" He shot back.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Because you took the girl whose been like my baby sister since like ever out on a practical date yesterday and the news media is having a field day with it. So yeah, I'm glaring!" Sonic growled. "So answer the question!"

Shadow took a step back. "You're... interrogating me..." Sonic only glared back at him. "I don't think I can do this right now."

"Too bad, we are." Sonic crossed his arms. "So intentions?"

Shadow sighed as he threw his hands in the air. "We just went to an art museum. To see art. Hang out. Like friends. The news paper is just over reacting because it's me."

"And thd pictures of Amy leaning on your shoulder are what? Photoshopped?" Sonic retorted.

"No." Shadow shook his head. "Listen, Rouge set Rose up on a blind date with Thomas." He decided to start from the top would be best.

"Sleezy, sex obsessed Thomas?" Sonic arched an eyebrow. He didn't like where this was going.

"Yes. But he got caught up with a barista and sent me to tell Rouge to find someone else. I saw Rose. She looked miserable so I took her on a date and told Rouge Thomas sent me as a replacement. The next day, Thomas asked how the date with Rose went, and I lied and said that the museum was a 2nd date to get under his skin and throw everyone off balance. I never ment for tabloids to get involved."

"Hmmhmm," Sonic hummed. "Is Amy aware of this?"

"Of course. We're just friends," Shadow heaved a heavy sigh. "You can stop with the big brother act now."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at Shadow. "For now."

"What does that mean?" Shadow threw his hands above his head. He was not prepared for this when he woke up this morning.

"You know what that means Shadow," Sonic taunted.

"Why would I ask if I did?" Shadow glared at the blue blur.

"What are you guys up too?" Amy asked as she walked up to them. She could feel the heavy air of a fight that was about to break out. She had to find a way to diffuse the situation quickly.

"We're have a conversation," the two answered. Shadow glared at Sonic. Sonic looked angry, but tried to seem less so in front of Amy.

Amy nodded, "Sure." She didn't buy a word of it. She turned to Shadow. "I thought of something that can help win that bet with Steve. When do you get off work today?"

Shadow checked his watched. "About an hour."

"That's great. Would you like to come with me afterwards?" Amy beamed full of hope. Shadow simply nodded.

"So what's this bet?" Sonic asked.

"My co-worker stated that if I smile genuinely, he would wear a kilt and do a jig at the train station."

Sonic snorted, "Sounds fun. Good luck with that." Sonic hugged Amy. "You'll have to pull out all the kittens and rainbows Ames." He placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "We'll talk later."

Shadow stayed with a stale face as Sonic walked away. His red eyes closing following the blue blur's silhouette.

"Shadow?" Amy called.

"I need to get back to the base. Please accompany me, Rose." Shadow began walking to the base.

Amy only chimed in with a happy, "Ok," as she followed him.

 **'.' face**

 _Krissie_ : so this was supposed to have another scene. but I'm going to put it in chap10. also, uncle chuck's dog doesn't have a name because i couldn't think of one.


	10. Chao Garden visit

Krissie: wrote like a paragraph and stopped. But I'm awake now. I have to stay in bed for another hour before waking my boyfriend for work.

 **'.' Woo a ghost**

Shadow was just done. He was done with work. Done with being a person. Done with unexpected weirdness from other.

His brain was still reeling from Sonic's little chat. He did not want to have another chat about Amy with him ever. Not in Sonic's lifetime or his. And he was practically immortal.

He sent the soldiers on two laps around an obstacle course before leaving for the day. He just wanted to go home. Eat something and then go to bed and pretend today never happened. He was greeted by Amy at the door. He had forgotten they were supposed to go somewhere.

Amy looked hopeful and bright. Her emerald eyes sparkling. A sweet big grin on her face. She was brimming with confidence. Shadow liked that. He noticed for the first time that her hair down. Her signature red headband missing in action. Her quills now reached below her shoulders. She wore a yellow top with some black design that reminded him lf an Asian restaurant. It buttoned high around her neck with two orange flowers. She wore khaki shorts that shoed off her legs and a pair of brown boots suitable for hiking.

"Are we hiking some where Rose?" His frown loosened some as he looked at her.

Amy beamed, "A little bit, I wanted to take you to this nice spot on Angel Island."

"Is there something there that you think will make me smile?" Shadow tilted his head. "I assure you Rose, I am not like Rouge. I do not love Knuckles."

"Well that's a relief," Amy smirked, "Now I won't have to fight him for your affection. But not why we're going. So let's go before we lose the light."

Shadow nodded as he followed her outside. He found her car in the parking lot and stared at it as Amy got into the driver seat.

"Are we driving to the flaoting island?" Shadow mused.

"It turns into a plane." Amy responded, "Now get in so we can go."

Shadow stared at the car before shaking his head. "It's pink."

"It's also purple." Amy stale faced. "What do you expect of a vehicle made for me to race in?"

"I don't want to get in that car." Shadow stated.

"Because of it's color?" Amy glared at him.

"How about I chaos control us there?" Shadow suggested.

Amy pouted before undoing her seat belt and stepping out of the car. "If it gets us there." She locked the car and clipped the keys to a bracelet on her arm.

It took less then a second for Shadow to get them to Angel Island. Amy led Shadow on a short hike before stopping in a chao garden.

"Ta~da!" Amy sang as she waved her hands in the air.

"It's a chao garden." Shadow stated with no amazement.

"Yes it is. Chao gardens are nice and tranquil. A perfect place for anyone to come and relax." Amy sat on the grass and began playing with the chao that approached her. "I figured you would like it here."

"I'm not anyone Rose. Chao can't relax me into a smile." Shadow replied in defiance as a few chao walked up to him.

"But you do have a soft spot for children and small creatures," Amy pointed out.

Shadow glared at that statement.

"Cream just has to ask with big puppy dog eyes and you'll give in. You don't like to see children hurt." Amy petted the chao in her lap. "It's one of the rare times that big heart of yours shines through your prickly exterior."

"Is that how you really see it Rose?" Shadow placed his head in his hand.

"Yep!" Amy scooted over to him. She placed the chao into his lap. "It's why I thought I would appeal to the side of you that likes children to get you to smile. And chao are more sweet then kids. So I dont have to worry about you chaos spearing a bratty kid."

Shadow nodded as he watched the chao smile up at him. It snuggled into his chest fur.

"See, he likes you," Amy cooed.

"He does," Shadow agreed as he began softly petting the blue creature.

Amy smiled down at the creature. "Aren't they kind creatures? Doesn't it feel nice and relaxing being surrounded by them?"

Shadow chuckled as he listened to Amy babble. She had that habit. When it was quiet, she would get nervous. He wrapled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He laid his head on her shoulder. His fingers drawing small circles on her side. "Shh... silence isn't that scary." He whispered. "Just enjoy the scenery."

Amy felt her face flush as she laid her head on Shadow's. The chao smiled at her as she reached out and patted it's head. It laid across Shadow's lap and into hers. Shadow rubbed the creature's back as Amy petted it's head. It coed softly as it drifted off to sleep. They stayed silent for a long time.

Shadow heard a rustle of leaves of someone large approaching. He sat up and at attention as the new comer came into view.

"What are you doing on Angel island Shadow? Knuckles asked roughly. "You better not be here to help Rouge take the master emerald."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he placed the chao in Amy's lap. "I'm not here for the Emerald. Nor am I assisting Rouge." He stood up and walked to greet the echidna face to face. "You look like you've been training," he noted the sweat dripping down Knuckles' fur.

"A work out helps me stay in shape." Knuckles stated proudly.

Shadow smirked. "Really? Would you like to test it out?"

"I do love to Shadow box." Knuckles punched his fist together.

Shadow nodded as he got into a fighting stance. "Let's see how long you last guardian."

Knuckles got into a fighting stance and it took less then five seconds before the two were dueling.

Amy sat and watched bored for a few moments. The two men shot quips at each other every so often. But after a while, Amy grew bored of the duel. It seemed to her the two were actually trying to hurt each other. Especially when Knuckles sent Shadow flying into a tree.

"Hey guys, can you stop fighting?" Amy called as the chao gathered around her for safety. They didn't want to get hurt by one of the attacks.

The two men didn't acknowledge her. Amy sighed as she stared at the two. "Shadow! Knuckles!" She yelled. Still nothing. Knuckles broke a large rock that Shadow happily threw him into.

Amy pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. She knew there was no way she could stop them. Not without fighting them herself and she didn't want to do any more damage to the area then they were already doing.

Rouge arrived within the hour. She frowned as she saw the two fighting. Amy was sitting surrounded by chao as she watched with an annoyed expression.

"How long as this been going?" Rouge asked as she landed next to Amy.

"About an hour and a half. Nothing I say gets through to them and they're wrecking a lot of the island." Amy frowned.

Rouge shook her head. "I've got an idea. I'll be right back," Rouge flew off and left Amy to watch over the fight. A few minutes later, she heard the rushed footsteps of someone coming up.

"Knuckles!" The female yelled as she ran up to them. "What are you doing?" She grabbed Knuckles by a dreadlock and pulled him down to her level. Shadow clenched his teeth as his body was already in motion of throwing a punch at Shadow. She grabbed the fist and was moved back a few inches, but she kept her ground. Her sapphire eyes burned into Shadow.

Shadow gulped before standing up straight. "Hello Tikal," he greeted with a nod.

Tikal nodded with a frown. "You two are wrecking the island and scaring the chao!" She waved her hand around at the destruction. "What did I tell you two about dueling?"

"Only at the area?" Knuckles answered as he attempted to stand.

"And the rules for area?" Tikal glared at the two.

"First out of the ring loses." The men answered in unison.

"Good," Tikal smiled as she released Knuckles' hair. She turned and looked at the damaged. She stops as she spots Amy. She jugs uo to her and encircles her in a hug. "Amy! It's so good to see you!" She released her.

"It's good to see you too." Amy smiles. "I didn't know you could catch a punch like that."

"Well, I did grow up in a warrior tribe." Tikal laughed. "I don't like fighting, but I can do it. If you want, I can teach you how to do it sometime."

"That sounds great." Amy nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Tikal pets several of the chao.

"Oh, Shadow has a bet with a coworker to smile genuinely. I brought him to the chao garden to help him relax." Amy answered.

"Ah..." Tikal nodded. "I'm sorry the duel got in the way of that."

"I've got an idea!" Rouge stated as she flew down to the ground.

The group all looked at her.

"Yoga." Rouge smiled.

Tikal and Amyu smiled at the thougt why the men groaned.

"I was made to perfection in a lab," Shadow grumbled. "I was not ment to stretch this way."

They had been doing basic stretches for a while now and the whole time Shadow and Knuckles complained.

Knuckles wasn't flexible at all, so he had trouble with every stretch.

Amy got up and pushed against the red echidna's back to get him deeper into the stretch. "You need to stretch more Knuckles!" Amy giggled as Knuckles cried out in pain.

"Echidnas were not ment to curl up into a ball like hedgehogs." Knuckles growled.

Shadow looked up at the two. He instantly noticed that the button on the top of Amy's shirt was undone. The orange shirt was opened a lot more then any shirt should. He could clearly see the top of her breasts dangling down, nearly touching Knuckles back. Her bra straps were a dark burgundy. He could even see the lacey beginnings of her bra.

Shadow glared at Knuckles. He did not have any right to have Amy so close to him in such a matter.

Knuckles noticed the glared and arched a brow. "What did I do?" He mouthed.

Shadow darted his ruby eyes at Amy and then back at him.

Knuckles looked up at Amy and noticed what Shadow had noticed. "Can I have a break from stretching?" Knuckles asked as he turned to face Shadow. "Didn't notice. Stop being jealous and enjoy the view," he mouthed to Shadow.

Amy released Knuckles. "If you stretch more often, I won't have to force you into one."

Knuckles nodded at the advice as he stood up. "I'll think about it," Knuckles waved his hand as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Rouge question.

"To take a leak. Geez, I can go pee in my own home without people questioning me." Knuckles shook his head.

Rouge looked at Tikal. "Is he ever polite?"

Tikal just shrugged. "Manners aren't something you learn growing up alone."

"Hmph." Rouge crossed her arms, "It wouldn't hurt him to learn some."

"Really? I thought you found that rough exterior attractive?" Shadow teased, "Isn't that why you're always visiting him? So you can get as close to a date with him as you?"

Rouge turned bright red as she glared at Shadow.

Amy stiffled her laughter.

"Oh!" Tikal gasped. "Am I getting in the way of your bonding?" She looked at Rouge with bright eyes. She felt guilty.

"No. No. No." Rouge waved her hands in the air. She glared at Shadow for causing this conversation to happen.

Tikal pouted a little. "You know if you ever want alone time with Knuckles, I am more then willing to elsewhere."

"Tikal," Rouge tired to think of a way to end this awkward conversation.

Amy put a hand on Rouge's shoulder. "Just accept her offer so you can have a date with Knuckles," the pink hedgehog ordered. She smiled at Tikal. "If you ever want, you can come hang out with me. You don't leave the island very often. I can give you a nice tour of some places you might like."

"That sounds nice." Tikal smiled. "But it won't get in the way of your dates?"

Amy shrugged. "I am kind of tired of all the blind dates. I think a break from it all would do me some good."

Tikal tilted her head as she bit her lip. She turned to Shadow quickly. "Shadow, please go to the restroom with Knuckles so I can ask Amy some intimate girl questions."

"What?" Shadow coughed.

"I said please." Tikal stated politely.

"O...kay..." Shadow got up and left the area. He would just have to figure out where the restroom was.

Once Shadow was out of hearing range, Tikal smiled as she turned to Amy.

"Blind dates haven't been going well for me Tikal," Amy stated with a chuckle. "No need to send Shadow away to get the details on that."

"Oh, I had to." Tikal stated. "Are you and Shadow not an... item?" She looked at Rouge to confirm that was the right term. Rouge nodded with a smile.

"What? No." Amy shoom her head.

"So... you're not interested in Shadow? At all?" Tikal questioned.

Amy blushed slightly. "He's a good friend. And he's obviously attractive. Anyone would agree to that. But Shadow isn't interested in dating or love in general."

"Ah.. so you haven't noticed." Tikal moved a dreadlock behind her shoulder.

"Haven't noticed what?" Amy placed her hands on her hips.

"Let's start with what I've seen," Tikal smile. "Knuckles left because Shadow was glaring at him. Shadow was glaring because while you were helping Knuckles stretch, Shadow could see your boobs because your shirt is hanging so low." Tikal pointed at Amy's undone shirt.

"We both moved so we could see what Shadow was staring off into space at," Rouge added. "You have a cute bra, by the way."

Amy flushed at that.

"Shadow thought so too. He did stare at it long enough," Tikal stated pointedly.

Amy's blush grew deeper. She clutched her shirt close.

"No need for that," Rouge teased. "It doesn't hurt to show a little skin."

"Especially since it causes Shadow to show that he has a crush on you." Tikal shrugged. "Though he is the jealous and possessive type. You'll have your work cut out for you, Amy."

Amy hung her head. She could play denial, or she could admit it. "I do like Shadow, but I don't know if I love him in that way." Amy admitted.

"And that's fine," Tikal smiled. "You can take your time. That's what life is for."

"Tikal is right. Just take your time and think you're feelings over. Beside I don't mind watching you two stumble around each other." Rouge chuckled.

 **cat**

Krissie: So hereis the end. Finished on a bus ride home. Enjoy.


	11. Party at D'Colette House

Krissie: so I'm confused as to why chap 9 10 don't have reviews yet, but i just read Moving On's latest chapter and i had to write some shadamy goodness. Now we're going to be following the guide and there is a major plot changer in this chapter. Heads up!

 _ **].] chao face**_

Sonic was stunned as he sat on the stool in Tails' workshop. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I love drums bro!" Manic handed Tails a tool.

"He's really trying to smile?" Sonic felt his eyes water. "And for a bet?"

"Yep! Apparently his co-worker will wear a kilt when he does!" Tails beamed as he rolled out from under the machine he was working on. "Hand me the blow torch please."

Sonic picked up the torch and handed it to the fox. He wiped a tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast. One minute they try to blow up the earth and the next they're trying to smile for the first time."

The two guys laughed at Sonic's antics.

"Maybe we should go help him today," Tails suggested over the roar of the blow torch. "After all, Amy is busy cooking with Bunnie and Antoine today."

And with that, the boys had their plans for the day.

 _ **Shadow looked**_ up from his paperwork at Topaz. The blond woman stood at his desk with an uneasy expression. "Sonic, Manic, and Tails are here to see you."

Shadow instantly felt himself tense up. He did not want to talk to Sonic. In fact, he had been actively avoiding the blue blur since their last encounter. He didn't need nor want "the" talk from Sonic.

"I'm not here." Shadow quickly spat.

Topaz widened her eyes at the reaponse. "Where should i tell them you are?"

"On a mission, at home with some alien virus, the flu. Anything that makes them leave." Shadow felt himself begin to panic. He hated this feeling.

"Hey Shadow! What's up?" Sonic suddenly appeares beside his desk.

Shadow let out a scream as he curled up in his chair. He soon composed himself and glared at the blue hedgehog. "Who gave you clearance to be in here, faker?"

"The president," he beamed back. Manic and Tails entered the room at that moment. Manic seemed mesmerized by the size of the basem

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked begrudgingly. Hoping that he could make them leave quicker If they got to the point.

"We heard about your smile bet," Sonic beamed. "So we decided to help you win it."

At that moment, Manic pulled out a book titled '206 jokes sure to get a laugh.' Shadow groaned. It was going to be a long day.

 _ **Amy smiled**_ as she greeted the coyote.

"How have you been?" He stepped aside to let her in.

"I've been well. I'm trying to help Shadow to smile genuinely in public so he can win a bet. I'm hoping this new chocolate cake recipe will do the trick."

"Well, I hope we'll be able to fit it in to the schedule. It's very busy today." Antoine laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh? Are we throwing a party?" Amy asked with a bemused smirk.

"Yes we are suga," Bunnie amswered as she got up and hugged the young woman.

"What's the occasion? " Amy laughed as she returned the hug.

"We're going to have a baby!" Bunnie beamed.

Amy stood motionless for a moment before a huge smile over took her facem "you guys are pregnant? "

"Non," Antoine shook his head. "Bunnie is pregnant. I am the pere who is supposed to keep her happy and stress free until the baby is born."

The three shared a hearty laugh.

"So when did you find out?" Amy began prepping the kitchen to cook.

"Yesterday at the doctors." Bunnie beamed as she pulled out some old recipe books.

"When's the party?" Amy squeed. She was getting excited.

"Tonight," Antoine smiled as he put more tools on the table. Today was going to be busy.

Amy wasted no time discussing what should be prepared for food as well as decorations.

That evening, the whole backyard was nicely lit with small Christmas lights around the backyard. They had three long picnic tables decked out with food. Amy had texted while Antoine made some calls to invite their friends over. It wasn't going to be too many people coming over. But they made plenty just in case.

Sally and Niccole were the first to arrive.

"So what's the occasion?" Sally asked as she hugged Bunnie.

Amy began to bounce were she stood. She wanted to celebrate with glee, but didn't want to spoil surprises.

"I'm pregnant," Bunnie quickly explained with a smile.

"Congratulations! " the two responded.

"Are you two going to find out their gender before hand or let it be a surprise?" Niccole asked.

"We're not sure yet," Bunnie led the two to the backyard.

 _ **"Why must**_ I attend a party?" Shadow grumbled as Sonic dragged him into the D'Colette home.

"Because there is free food and..." Sonic snickered as he looked aat the book in Manic's hands. "We're not even half way through the book."

"Oh joy..." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"It is so nice to see you guys could make it," Antoime greeted.

"Hey here's a good one!" Tails chimmed as he read over Manic's shoulder. "Shadow, why did rhe chicken cross the road?"

Shadow stared at Antoine with no expression as he responded, "To escape the McDonald's chicken nugget factory?"

"No." Tails shook his head.

"You're supposed to ask why." Sonic patted Shadow on the shoulder.

Antoine arched an eyebrow at the antics.

"We're trying to help Shadow win a bet." Tails explained.

"It looks to me like you are poking a cranky bear with a stick." Antoine noted.

"What is the cause fo celebration today, Sir D'Colette?" Shadow asked courtly as he shrugged off Sonic's arm.

"Bunnie and I are going to be parents soon." Antoine stated.

"Oh you're adapting? Sonic tilted his head.

The four men stared at the blue hedgehog dumbfounded.

"What?" He finally questioned them.

"They had sex and now Bunnie is pregnant," Tails blurted.

Sonic froze as he stared at Tails.

"Tails, you know every time we mention sex in front of him, his brain short circuits." Manic spoke softly as he nudged his older brother.

Tails sighed as he led Sonic away by the arm. "Pardon us while we fix our brother."

"I guess you are wishing to flee before they get Sonic back to his senses?" Antoine mused after a brief silence.

Shadow nodded, "But I will greet your wife and congratulate her as well before I do so."

Antoine nodded as he motioned for Shadow to follow him.

Bunnie was seated at a table filled with desserts. Shadow found that quiet fitting for a pregnant woman to be from what little he knew about pregnancy.

"Shadow was brought here by Sonic, he wanted to greet you before leaving." Antoine stated as he picked up a plate and put some food on it.

Shadow nodded at the rabbit. "Congratulations on your future offspring. I hope you both remain healthy."

Bunnie smiled, "Thank you Shadow." She gestured to the food on the table. "Please help yourself to some food before you go. Amy worked really hard on the chocolate cake."

"Sshh... he'll take the whole cake if you let him." Amy murmured. All of her attention was focused on something she was fiddling with in her lap.

"What are you doing Rose?" Shadow arched a brow at her.

"I'm carving this cantaloupe into a flower." Amy held up the piece of cantaloupe so he could see it as she placed the knife in her lap. Shadow examkned the small flower in his hand before walking around the table to give it back to her. "You've made it too pretty for anyone to eat now Rose."

Amy pouted, "But it'll be even sadder if it rots."

Shadow shook his head as he carefully removed the knife from lap and put it on the table. "So why are you carving fruit to look like flowers?"

"Cream saw a picture of something simular online and since I like hobbies, she asked if I could do it. So I gave it a try. What do you think of my first attempt?"

Shadow glanced at the fruit that was neatly held within her fingers. "I'll give you an E rank. Now where's that chocolate cake? I'm hungry.

Amy frowned as she shook her head, "You and your junk food." She held the cantaloupe up to his face. "Eat my failed flower sculpture and I'll take you to the cake. You need to at least eat some fruit every once in a while."

Shadow stared at her with no expression. The gears in his head turning. He wanted to eat it straight out of her hand. Such behavior wasn't approitate and Amy would be sure to hit him with a hammer. He wasn't too found of a hammer to the face. He didn't really care what anyone thought of him. Most people still thought he was a monster anyway. He stared at Amy's face. She wore a bored face, but in her eyes he could see a look of triumph. Shadow wanted to take that triumph. She would not be triumphant over him.

Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. The cantaloupe was sweeter then he expected. Some cinnamon that was on Amy's hand had made it onto the fruit. He could feel the heat coming off her skin. He could easily feel her bones through the warm skin. Her slender fingers seemed to have the bare minimum of meat on them. It was almost concerning. His ruby eyes were locked onto her emerald ones. He felt great joy at seeing her triumph wiped away, though a part of him wanted to fall to the ground laughing at Amy's cherry tomato face. Another part wanted to take Amy home and see if the rest of her body was as slender as her hand. He called that side his perverted side and told it to shut up so he could have cake.

"There, I ate the fruit. Now where is the cake?" He acted as if nothing had happened. The looks of 'seriously?' from the other parties at the table didn't escape his notice, he just pretended not to notice.

Amy huffed a sigh as she stood up. "It's this way." Shadow followed the pink hedgehog without a word.

"Can I plot his death now?" Hershey asked the members at the table.

"How? He can survive a fall from space." Antoinr reasoned. "There's no way to kill him and it look like an accident."

"You're not allowed to go to jail, sug." Bunnie chastised.

"You don't want to go either luv," Geoffrey picked up a plate. "I've been there and it sucks."

"But his behavior towards Amy just now was not ok," Hershey hissed.

Geoffrey nodded as he got up and hugged his wife. "There, there. I know you're worried about Amy, but she's a grown up now. I'm sure she can beat up any bloke that crosses her path."

Hershey huffed in defeat. Geoffrey kissed her on the head before walking away.

"Hey Hershey," Bunnie smiled.

"What?" Hershey perked up in her seat.

"Can you get pregnant soon. I would like to at least know and be friends with one my kid's friend's parents." The rabbit beamed hopefully.

"I think I'll go greet more guests now." Antoine quickly gled after giving Bunnie a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hershey blushed before throwing the queen under the bus. "I don't know if Geoffrey and I are ready for a kid yet. Why not ask Megan? Her and Elias already have Alexis. I'm sure she would like a little sibling."

Megan laughed. "Too bad for you, we asled Alexis if she wanted a sibling years ago. She told us no because she likes getting all of our attention."

"Curses, you were my only escape." Hershey hissed.

The girls at table laughed.

"Welcome to the pressures of being married." Megan chuckled.

"Shouldn't my in laws be the ones providing the pressure?" Hershey whined.

"You and Geoffrey did great with Amy when Tails turned her into a toddler." Bunnie tried to ease the cat.

 _ **Amy picked**_ up a plate in the kitchen. She cut Shadow a large slice of the cake. "Take some other things home with you too. There are sandwiches, pies, and a billion other things." Amy handed the plate to the ebony male.

Shadow nodded as he took the plate. He noticed that the kitchen was cramped with just the two of them.

"It's going to be even more cramped once they put in the child's high chair." Shadow stated absent mindly.

Amy nodded. "I'm sure they'll make it work. After all, another word for cramped is cozy."

Shadow chuckled. "Is that what you call it?"

Amy bit her lip as she took a step back from him. "Yes. Do you not like it?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Why are you stepping away? Are you afraid I'll eat you like a cherry tomato Rose?" A smile spread acrossed his face.

Amy felt her face grow hot. She thought it was a shame no one else was there to see his smile. It wasn't a soft one. It was teasing, but still a genuine smile. "I am not food for you to eat."

Shadow nodded at her. "You should eat something though," he grabbed her hand and curled his fingers around hers. "Your hamds barely have any meat on them."

Amy gave a soft laugh. Shadow was concerned over the sillest things it seemed. She really liked that part of him though.

"Amy, Hershey wanted some of the pudding. Can you take her some? I want to make myself a plate before i go back to the table." Geoffrey stated as he came into the kitchen.

Shadow and Amy found themselves stepping away from each other. Neither of them had realized how close they had been standing to each other.

"Depends, are you and Hershey going to give me a baby sibling any time soon since Bunnie a d Antoine are having a baby now?" Amy teased.

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "We take care of toddler you for a few months and you now think your our kid. Goodie." He handed Amy a plate of food he made for Hershey. "Be good and I'll talk to Hershet about it later."

"Okay," Amy took the plate. "I'll see you later Shadow."

"Bye Rose." Shadow nodded as he grabbed more food to put on his plate.

Once Amy was gone, Geoffrey scanned for witnesses as he put some mac and cheese from the counter onto his plate. "So how has work been Shadow?" He made small talked as walked to the table.

"The usual stuff. Missions and paper work." Shadow replied.

Geoffrey nodded. "Paper work is always the worst part of being a soldier." He cut a slice of pie and put it on his plate.

"Aren't you a teacher now? Isn't that nothing but paperwork?" Shadow mused.

"Not all paper work, though I'm glad I got a teaching degree back when i did." Geoffrey smiled. "Though I doubt I have to tell you this, but I feel it should be stated,"

Shadow suddenly felt an odd feeling. He wanted to run. The look in Geoffrey's blue eyes as if he was staring at him from the trigger of a gun.

"You're a natural gentleman, and I admire that. However some of your flirtous antics with Amy makes Hershey worry. Amy is strong physically. There's no doubt there. But emotionally, Amy is as fragile as a sand castle. So no matter where this little relationship of yours take you, just do us all a favor and be gentle with Amy's emotions. I trust you to do the right thing, Shadow. So prove to everyone that you can." Geoffrey patted Shadow on the shoulder. The smile he gave was a sad one. Shadow stood quiet as he put more food on his plate. He allowed the skunk's words to sink in on his way home.

 **Smile 《:**

Krissie: we're 2 chapters away from the lists. Also, yesterday I published a book! It should be available in most ebook stores in the next few days. It's called Emi the Deity. It's a series. So there is book 1 and book 2 now.


	12. Things Do Change

Krissie: some cuteness is planned and Shadow is happy from chocolate cake. Also I published an ebook the other day! Emi the Deity book 2 is now out! Go check it out if you want to see my original work.

 _ **Yippe! I won a claw machine! .**_

Amy parked her car in front of the house. Though calling it a house was a bit odd to her. It was more like a mansion. The place was huge. No other home was around it. The yard was nice and trimmed with trees of a forest close by.

She smiled as she walked up the stairs. It amused her how Shadow could bring all the finer things in life to such a secluded place. She briefly wondered if he had this home built for him as she knocked. The door was metal and cold under her touch.

It took a few minutes before the door opened.

Despite it being a little past 10 in the morning, Shadow was sweaty from a workout. His quills were a mess and he looked tired. He stared down at Amy. The pink hedgehog was sure he was eyeing the cake in her hands.

Shadow had been in the midst of working out when he heard someone knocking. He knew it wasn't Rouge. The bat knocked three times before just waltzing into the home. He grabbed his water bottle and drank hungrily as he opened the door. He was greeted to Amy. She was holding a cake container in her hand. Her pink quills were slightly curled. He recognized the eyeshadow and bright pink lip gloss on her lips. It added to her face and drew Shadow towards it without being too much. His red eyes shifted over her clothes. The sleeves of her dress wrapped around her shoulders. The skirt drapped around her legs but stopped a few inches above her knees. Amy had switched her boots for a pair of wedge heels. A chocker around her neck had a piece dangling down. The piece rested right above the top of her cleavage. Cleavage that was far to exposed.

Shadow instantly wanted to push whoever the blind date was for the day off a cliff. Whoever the girls had gotten did not deserve to take her out.

"Good morning! " Amy held up the cake. "We had a lot of leftovers last night. I thought you might like some of it."

Shadow smiled as he took the cake. "Is this more chocolate cake?"

Amy nodded. "With strawberries! I'm still working on the recipe, so let me know what you think of it."

Shadow nodded as he went to put the cake in the house. He half expected the pink hedgehog to follow, but was confused to not see her behind him. He walked to the porch and found Amy bent over in her car.

"There's more food?" His eyes stared at the edge of the skirt. It was coming up a lot in the back. Though not as much as the red dress she wore when they first met.

"Yeah. There were lots of left overs." Amy stated as she stood up with several containers holding food.

"Allow me," Shadow took several of the containers from her. The two walked into the house and began putting the items away.

Amy was still amazed at how large the kitchen was. It was larger then her living room at home.

"So what are your plans today Rose?" Shadow asked. He didn't often make small talk, but he grew too curious. Amy had been humming a song he didn't recongize as she organized the food in the fridge.

"After I'm done here, I have nothing else planned for today." Amy responded as she began reading the expiration dates on containers in the fridge.

"Dressed like that?" Shadow arched a brow at her.

"Honey wanted me to try on an outfit for today to test if it's comfortable and eye catching. Does it look bad?" Amy looked up at Shadow with large emerald eyes.

Shadow looked her up and down again, making it obvious that he was. "Too enticing," he mumbled so low that Amy could barely hear. He looked her in the eye and smiled, "You look like you're going on a date."

Amy smiled at that. "At least I don't look bad."

"Would Honey ever make you look bad?" Shadow questioned.

"No," Amy shook her head. "She's very proud of her work." Amy looked around and found all the food put away. "So what are your plans for today?"

Shadow shrugged. "I have the day off. I haven't really made plans yet though."

Amy nodded. Shadow probably just wanted to spend the day in quiet. He always said he never got enough of it. "So working out is how you relax?" Sje teased, "Do you even need to? You always seem in top shape to me."

Shadow shook his head. "That's true, but I can't move past my limits if I don't push them."

Amy hummed for a moment. "So have you been able to do that?"

Shadow looked at her and took note of the height difference between them. He wasn't much taller then her. Sonic had already grown taller then him. Even Tails was taller now. "I'm becoming short compared to the rest of you."

Amy clenched her hands together. She could see the saddness in Shadow's eyes. The fact that he was immortal bothered him because he had to watch friends grow old. "You've gotten a little taller," Amy spoke softly.

"How so Rose?" Shadow tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Well you used to be 3'3" when we first met right?" Amy beamed. She could tell that Shadow had grown at least 3 inches since then. Even though Shadow probably didnt notice.

"I am still the small height Rose." Shadow stated.

Amy shook her head. "No you're not. Let's get a ruler measure you. You'll see that I'm right."

"And what do I get if I'm still 3 foot 3?" Shadow mused.

"What would you like?" Amy replied as she began looking around the mansion for a tape measure.

Shadow thought for a moment. "A favor that I can cash in any time. One you can't refuse so long as it isn't illegal."

Amy chuckled. "Alright. I get the same if I'm right." She frowned as she exited the laundry room. "Where is the tape measure?"

Shadow zipped away and was back in a second, a tape measure in hand. It was yellow and black.

Shadow stood up straight against the wall as Amy pulled out some of the metallic ruler.

Amy frowned, "Take off your shoes."

"Why?" Shadow questioned.

"Because they add more height and will fudge the results."

Shadow nodded as he took off the shoes. He placed them neatly beside himself as he stood straight.

Amy measured him and beamed. "Well, you're not 3'3" anymore." She remarked.

Shadow placed his hand on the measure at the base of his head. "May I see?"

"Of course," Amy beamed as Shadow brought the final result to his face.

3 foot 6 and a half inches he read.

"See! You've gotten taller!" Amy jumped up and down with joy.

"When did this happen?" Shadow muttered.

"Over time like all wonderful things." Amy beamed.

Shadow looked at her and smirked. He knew wonderful things came with time. Sunsets, blooming flowers, trees growing, peace and quiet. Shadow clicked the button on the tape measure and the metallic ruller rushed into the case with a quick sshik sound. He took a few breathes as he stared at the ruler.

"Shadow?" Amy walked up to him when he didn't seem to rejoice like her. She squealed when she suddenly found herself lifted into the air. It rushed around her quickly as she was spun. She could feel Shadow's hands on her waist holding her up. She laughed at the sudden burst of energy.

She quickly became dizzy. She firmly placed her hands around Shadow's neck in an attempt to ground herself.

Shadow slowed to a stop and collapsed on the ground. The two took heavy breathes as they still. Spinning in a circle would make anyone dizzy. Amy slowly looked around the room. Their spinning had caused a mini tornado it seemed as several items were laying on the floor. Luckily nothing appeared to be broken.

She attempted to sit up but Shadow gently pushed her back down. Amy just nuzzled into his chest fur. It was soft and cozzy there. She could hear his heart beat. It was beating rapidly, but slowly down.

Shadow laid his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He had grown taller. That ment he was aging. He was just aging very slowly. The discovery over joyed him. He wouldn't have to watch his friends die and leave forever. It was possible he could die of old age at least. It would take 4 to 5 times as long, but it would mean eventually he would die. He could see everyone in the afterlife. Maria, professor, and everyone else who would pass away long before him. Maria and Amy would both get along so well. Laughing and giggling at the simplest forms of life like grass growing because to them it would simply be wonderful.

Shadow hugged Amy tighter to him. He could feel his eyes watering. He blinked it away so the pink hedgehog wouldn't notice. "Do you want to help me plant a garden today Rose?" A garden sounded nice to him. He couldn't put his finger on why, but it did.

"Sure," Amy murmured half awake.

"Ok you, I'm not a pillow." He sat up and brought her up with him.

"But you're so warm," Amy whined as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

Shadow shook his head as he helped Amy stand.

(I just finished reading Moving On now I'm back here.)

"Come on, we have to go buy plants," Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I wanna see the back yard first. That way we can figure out what plants will grow well."

The back yard was large and spacious. There was a small set of lawn chairs on the back porch. Amy could just see Rouge lounging in one of them. Amy took note of small second house in the back.

"What's with the second house?" It looked liked a small cabin.

"Oh that? That's the pool. It's enclosed, but you can see through the roof." Shadow stated.

"You sure like the finer things," Amy breathed.

"I work hard enough for it." Shadow stated. The phone began ringing and he left Amy outside to answer it.

Amy sat on the grass and ran her fingers through it. She could see several different color flowers decorating the garden. She wondered if Shadow wanted to plant vegetables too. It took a few minutes before Shadow returned.

"We'll have to plant the garden later Rose," Shadow sighed.

"What is it?" Amy stood up and walked back to the porch. Shadow was frowning. His face screamed work mode.

"The commander has called me in. The mission should be quick. I should be home by dinner tonight."

Amy nodded, "Well if you want, I can get the garden started for you."

"Are you that bored today?" Shadow mused.

"But i can already see some small flower beds," Amy smiled. "I think you'll like it."

Shadow nodded. "I'll leave the door unlocked. You can buy the flowers and I can plant them when I'm off during the day."

Amy beamed. "I'll be sure to help!"

Shadow nodded. He teleported to work as Amy drove to the store.

 _ **Kittens are fluffy**_

Krissie: so here is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be more cute before i have to make myself cry.


	13. Lists

Blind Date Ch13

Krissie: hopefully the cuteness at the beginning of this will ease the heart break to come.

Shadamy

Shadow came home to a quiet house. The sun was setting as he walked outside. His yard was littered with plants now. Many where still in the pots. Some where planted though. There was a wider variety of colors then he expected, but then he remember that he had let Amy take full control of everything while he was at work. All the tools were put away neatly as Shadow walked back inside. The plants would be fine outside. He made himself a cup of tea as he picked up his cell phone. He sent Amy a quick text. His ears perked as he heard the chime of Amy's phone in another room.

What was Rose still doing here? And being so quiet too. Shadow found Amy curled up on the window seat. Her head drooped against the cool glass. She had a notebook in her lap. A pen was still held in her hand.

Shadow chuckled softly at the sight. She had fallen asleep writing. He picked her up and placed her in a guest bed on the first floor.

(So i got fired from my job after putting in my 2 weeks notice)

He returned and picked up the notebook to see Amy's neat handwriting. She dotted her eyes with hearts he noticed.

It read as follows:

Things Shadow Likes:

Queit places,

Nice things,

Chocolate,

The list went on so long that Amy added another column on the page. Shadow smiled as he felt a bubble of warmth build up in his chest.

He sat at the table smiling at each new item on the list. Inspired, he found a notepad and a pen. The wooden chairs weren't very comfortable, so Shadow relocated to the large plush recliner in his living room. He leaned back and pulled his knee up to prop the notepaf on. He lost track of time as he wrote his matching list.

Amy awoke wrapped in a quilt. She crawlee out of the bed. She felt wobbly since she was half awake and wearing wedge heels. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the livingroom. She saw the top of Shadow's black quills poking out from the top of the chair. She smirked as she wondered if he could be too busy reading to hear her. She slipped out of her shoes and tiptoed over. She glanced over the ebony hedgehog's shoulder. She beamed at the notepad, happily noticing the title, "List of things Rose likes," neatly printed on top.

"Your handwriting is beautiful," Amy remarked.

"But my list is not as expansive as yours," Shadow laid his leg down and allowed the notepad to sit in his lap. "How was your nap Rose?"

Amy blushed slightly. She attempted to cover it up with a laugh. "It was a great nap. I dreamt of cute bunnies and rainbows."

Shadw arched an eyebrow at her. "Amd her i thought you would dream of white knights and prince charmings."

Amy huffed, "Not always. But that is a common theme." She leaned in with a wide smile. "What do your dreams consist of?"

"Peace amd quiet," Shadow stated. "Normally talking to Maria over tea."

"Oh? Are you tattling on us?" Amy hummed as she sat on the couch next to him.

Shadow tilted his head, "Only a little bit."

"Well, I'm glad taled of our shenanigans can amuse her." Amy laughed. "So since you read my list, Can I read yours?"

Shadow shrugged as he handed it over. It couldn't do him any harm. Amy leaned into the lamp light to read. Shadow wrote in an elegant cursive. It would take her a moment to deceiver. She smiled and nodded as she read each line.

"Rose likes flowers. Rose likes baking." The list continued. Each little dot was true. It made her giddy how many things Shadow noticed that she liked. From basic stuff to the more elaborate stuff like how she liked the spice cabinet organised. She paused as she read the last note on the list. "Surely I didn't just read that?" She thought as she read the sentence over and over again.

Neatly written in his hand writing,

"Rose likes denial."

2-11-2018

KRISSIE: I finally got this chapter done. The big fight is set for next chapter. Hopefully, it'll be out sooner then this one was. But I'm bursting with ideas for orginal stories right now. I'll be posting some excerpts on Galaxy of Tales. But til then, have a great day!


	14. The fall out

"What do you mean I like denial?" Amy growled.

Shadow's eyes widened. Had she really just growled at him? He backed away out of instinct. Amy's hammer was frightening to everyone. And though he might act like he was immune to the fear, he wasn't. "What are you angry?"

"Answer my question first," the demand was emphasized by the woman slamming her fists on the arm of the chair.

Shadow took note of the loud crack that followed. He stared her in the eye and saw a swirl of emotions. Mostly anger with a tinge of hurt and sighed as he held up his hands. "Rose, take a deep breath and calm down."

"Tell me why you think I like denials so much first." She stomped her foot and Shadow heard the floor board under her foot break, but Amy stood tall. Not flinching as she stared him down awaiting an answer.

"When we first met you believed that Sonic was your boyfriend. You had so much faith he loved you and that one day you would marry. Even when he told you no. Over and over for years. It was like that before I met you and it lasted until you were what? 16? or was it 19?" Shadow struggled to recall when Amy officially gave up chasing the blue blur. "It wasn't healthy. And yet you persisted. For what reason? I haven't a clue."

"My cards told me." Amy defended.

Shadow held up a hand to hush her. "And you never once questioned them? That those cards might be wrong. Even when we all brought up logical points, you ignored us in favor of those silly cards. That's denial, Rose. Plain and simple. You must really love it to live over half of your life relying on it."

"I do not! Besides all teenage girls are hopeful like that." Amy stated.

"None to the extent that you take it too." Shadow crossed his arms. "IT appears to me you've been putting yourself in denial since you were little. When Tails turned you into a toddler, you told me your parents were hurt, yet when you turned back, you looked me in the eye and told me you were born an orphan and didn't have parents. And don't tell me you don't remember your parents because your nose does this twitch thing when you lie. I've seen your nose twitch every time. You talk about your family except when you were a toddler."

Amy curled up her fists. Her teeth clinching so hard that her jaw ached. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Within a moment, her feet carried herself out the back door. Trees passed by in a blur. The wind rushed by in a way that it gave her more adrenaline to run faster. The sounds of thunder brought raid. Each drop felt like an icicle piercing her skin.

His voice was drowned out by the sounds of nature. She still heard him beckoning to her. To stop. To come back. She continued onward.

By the time Amy arrived at her home, she was soaked. She also didn't have her keys. Those were on Shadow's kitchen table. A quick picking of the lock got her inside. She quickly changed clothes and dried off with a towel. She was glad that her cell phone was on the night stand by her bed. After all, all of her texts and phone calls went straight to her wrist communicator. She knew that Shadow would be running in the rain looking for her. She didn't want to speak to him, but she didn't want him to catch a vague wondered if the Ultimate Life Form could catch a cold.

Shadow was cursing rain. It just had to rain now and wash away her foot prints. Not only that, but while chasing her, he saw her pink bob dashing off between bushes. Her body began to camouflage with the environment within a few minutes. He wasn't sure how or when, but Amy Rose had learned to turn invisible. It was interesting, but he was more annoyed by it. When did she learn that trick? How did she learn it? And why only use it now?

Shadow's phone went off. It was the sound of Sparx eating a butterfly from the first Spyro game. Tails had set it for him. He took out the phone and sighed as he saw it was from Amy.

"I'm home. Please go home and change clothes before you get a cold."

Shadow smirked. Of course she would tell him not to catch a cold. As if he cold anyway. "Same to you, Rose. Can I come over before hand to make sure you're all right?"

"No." The response came quickly. "I don't want to see you right now."

Shadow sighed in frustration. "Can I send Rouge over?"

"Ok."

Shadow dialed his co-worker's number as he walked back to his house. He quickly explained the situation to her.

"What did you do to upset her so much?" She inquired.

"I... It..." he became flustered. "I'm a jerk. I said something mean, but I'm not taking it back."

Rouge rolled her eyes. She knocked and a pink hedgehog in penguin pjs answered. "She's home and safe." Rouge stated before hanging up.

"What did the idiot do?" Rouge asked placing her foot in the door.

"He hurt my feelings." Amy replied staring at the white boot in her door.

"Hmm?" Rouge tilted her head.

Amy stepped to the side so that her friend could enter. They were going to need mugs of tea or hot coco.

"He serious said that?" Rouge gasped at the end of the tale. Amy could only nod as she took a sip of her tea.

Rouge placed her cup on the table. "I'm amazed you didn't beat him with your hammer."

"Well, I did stomp a hole into the floor." Amy gave a light chuckle.

Rouge gave a sharp laugh. "That must have shocked him."

"Well, he was quiet for a while, so it must've." Amy tapped her fingers on the table.

"So what will you do now?" Rouge asked in a quiet tone. She could tell Amy wouldn't want to be around Shadow any time soon.

"I think," She paused as she took a deep breath. "I think I want to go home for a while."

Rouge tilted her head. The pink hedgehog was already home. Then it dawned on her. "You mean... To Mercia?"

Amy nodded. It had been years since she lived in Mercia, but she had visited over the years. Rob would be stoked to have her around.

"You'll keep in contact right?" Rouge felt a pang of loneliness, but couldn't find any excuse to make her stay.

Amy smiled up at the bat. "Of course!" She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll visit too. After all, I don't want to miss seeing Antoine frantic when the baby arrives.

"He'll be a nervous wreck." Rouge laughed at the image in her head.

Over the next few days, Shadow felt jittery. and he hated it. He had been trying to find Amy to talk to her. He felt stupid and arrogant. He backed Amy into a psychological corner and it wasn't right. He should at least apologize. The sooner he did the better. He knew from experience it could only become worse the longer he waited. The only problem was he couldn't seem to find the pink hedgehog any where. Where could she be hiding?

"Hey Shads!" The loud voice pulled the ebony hedgehog out of his thoughts.

"My name is not Shads," Shadow growled.

Sonic merely shrugged, "What's up?"

Shadow stared through the blue hedgehog. "I'm looking for Rose."

Sonic froze for a moment. Shadow didn't like the look on his face. A tinge of sadness flashed across Sonic's face. "Amy went to Mercia. She said she was feeling homesick." That sounded like a lie. "She said she'd keep in touch. She didn't tell you?"

Shadow shook his head. "No. But Rose needn't tell me if she wishes to move." He took a step to turn away. "Thank you for informing me, Sonic."

"Hey, why not a race before you go?" Sonic sounded hopeful.

Shadow simply shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

[][][][

KRISSIE: I finally got this chapter finished! Yay! Sorry that it took so long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blind Date Ch15**

KRISSIE: Finally returning. Hopefully no one throws rocks at me for the wait.

'.'

 **Shadow** glared at his phone. Amy had been avoiding him and he knew it. But for her to just go to Mercia to hide from him! It was the most infuriating thing to him.

He now sat glaring at his phone waiting for some kind of message from the pink hedgehog. Since she said she wanted to be alone for a while, fine. He would wait for her to contact him. But he was getting impatient. He held his phone away from his face and simply dropped it. _Clonk-klak._

Shadow looked over to find the phone had hit the floor just right and rolled into the crater Amy had caused. He stared at it for a moment before laughing.

How did she manage such things?

"Shadow are you alright?" Rouge asked. She had walked up to his home to hear a sound she wasn't used to and let herself inside. She found the ebony hedgehog curled up holding his side as his hand covered his face. For a second, she thought he was having a mental break down.

Shadow looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes as he gestured towards the crater beside his chair. "Look at what she's done."

Rouge looked at the crater and then back at her coworker. "How did Amy break your floor like that?"

"Rose is a lot stronger then she looks. No wonder everyone shrieks away from her when she's angry." Shadow chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. Once he had regained his composure, he stood up. "So what brings you by?"

"I wanted to see how you were. You seem to be on edge more then usual lately. The others at GUN have noticed and began their normal murmurs." Rouge stated as she picked up Shadow's phone from the crater. "Good thing your phone isn't broken with your floor," she held the phone out to Shadow. Shadow simply shrugged as he took the phone. He turned on the screen to check for new messages. None from Rose. He turned the screen off and put the phone on the stand next to his chair.

"Want to go out for a bit?" Rouge offered hopefully.

Shadow mulled it over for a moment. Some time outside his house would be good. "Sure, I need to get materials to fix my floor."

Rouge smiled. "Construction store it is."

Shadow followed the bat to her car in the yard. Locking his front door on the way.

 **Amy Rose** found John to be rather hyper. The preteen wanted to be told stories of freedom fighting non-stop or run outside climb trees. She felt like she had a lot in common with her cousin.

John paused on a tree branch and loomed down at Amy standjng by the base of the tree.

"How come your friends keep texting you?"

Amy blinked at the sudden question. She shrugged it off, "They want to mnow how I'm doing. It's normal to text friends when you aren't able to see them."

John pursed his lips as he looked at the other trees. "You came home suddenly. Did you get into a fight with a friend and don't know how to make up yet?" He plucked a few leaves off branch.

"What?" Amy shook her head. John normally didn't ask such on the nose questions. "No, why would you ask that?"

John sighed as he made his way down. " I picked up your phone and saw a text from Cream asking about what happened. I got curious," John twiddled with his fingers. "So i went through more of your texts and saw that you didn't want to talk to Shadow. So i thought you two got into a fight and didn't know how to make up." John hugged onto Amy. "It's okay, if it is.

Amy sighed as she rustled his hair. "Sneaky child. Who told you it was okay to snoop?"

"Snooping as usual on Eggman is fine, but not when you're worried about family?" John tilted his head with a small pout. "Besides I'm sure mum and dad snoop on me all the time."

Amy chuckled. "That's just parents. They're protective," she pulled John up into a tight hug. She released him when he began wheezing for air. "Oops."

"How do your friends survive," John muttered as he caught his breath.

Amy shrugged. "Oh, i think i see a rare bird over there," she walked towards the animal as John crouched. The echidna caught up with her after a moment.

"So what did you two fight about?" John asked curiously.

Amy sighed as she watched the bird. "You know how you're not aware of a flaw until someone points it out to you and then you're mad at them until you're ready to admit they're right?"

"Yeah, I had a fight like that with one of my mates at school. He's really perceptive. At least that's what mom calls it." John kicked a rock with his shoe.

Amy turned to smile at her cousin. "That's what Shadow is too."

"But if you're aware he's right?" John tilted his head.

"I'm still upset and want to be angry with him for a while longer." Amy smiled. "I'll talk to him once I've worked through my issue and then he'll be stunned by how much I've matured." Amy placed her knuckles on hips and stood tall in triumph. She looked like a super hero to John.

"Alright." John smiled. He didn't quite get it, but maybe it was because of his age. His dad love saying that for most things he didn't get.

'-'

KRISSIE: And we're done! Done doney done done! I'm so pleased with this. Next chapter will be written hopefully soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Blind Date Ch16**

Krissie: Let's continue the story and hopefully finish it by Chapter 20.

[][][

Shadow found paperwork tedious. He tapped his pen back and forth as he read over the paperwork. Every word was just a brick of text, but government work involved mountains of paperwork.

Shadow finished one form and picked up the next. It was a form about increasing trade with the Kingdom of Mercia. Shadow didn't know much about the kingdom. He got up and went to the library. He collected a few books on the country and returned to his desk. He skimmed through the pages quickly.

The country was rustic and mainly rural. The Eggman Empire had set the country back decades if not centuries. Shadow felt something akin to pity for the people who lived there. Mercia used to be a hub for magical artifacts and arts. Shadow wasn't a believer in magic, but he had seen enough to know it existed. He just wanted to stick to science.

He made a list of pros and cons of opening up trading with Mercia. Most of the cons were the costs of helping Mercia with infrastructure, but Shadow didn't care about that. If they could remove the Doctor's influence from a country Mercia's size, it would greatly diminish his resources and make it easier to apprehend him in the future.

Once Shadow finished the paperwork. He put it in the submit folder. He heard many of his coworkers compare it to school essay assignments. With all the research needed to do a simple 3 page report, Shadow was glad he never went to school.

It had been a few months and Shadow still hadn't heard from Rose yet. He was concerned about her, but from what he had heard, she was fine. She was still in contact with her friends. Mainly the girls.

Shadow kept it to himself, but he wished she would hurry up and contact him.

Sonic greeted him with a huge smile and wave.

"Hello Sonic," Shadow greeted as Sonic hopped off of the fence. Shadow wondered why none of the soldiers stopped him from perching on the fence of the base.

"Wanna go for a race?" Sonic beamed.

Shadow wasn't really in the mood. But beating the blue blur would give him some satisfaction. He nodded with a shrug. "Where to?" He began stretching.

"How about to Apotos for some ice cream?"

Shadow nodded. Ice cream sounded good. Shadow wasn't one to decline sweets.

It didn't take long for the two to reach Apotos. Unfortunately, Sonic couldn't slow down enough and slid into the water way. Shadow leaned over the water way and watched as the blue hedgehog popped up gasping for air. Shadow quickly took a picture on his communicator. He then reached down to grabbed Sonic's flailing arm and pulled him out in a quick motion.

Sonic gasped for air dramatically as Shadow shook his head. Sonic looked like a blue sad mop head.

Shadow wanted to do nothing but laugh at the sight. But a quick glance around to all the people walking around and the few that stopped to stare at a soaking wet Sonic and then at Shadow told him it would be a bad idea. Shadow felt like they were suspicious that he pushed Sonic into the water.

"Will you get up Faker?" Shadow crossed his arms.

Sonic nodded as he began squeezing excess water from his quills. "Sorry about that." He stood up and moved slightly towards the people glaring at Shadow. He shook his whole body like a stop and water flew off his body. Kids laughed at the flying water, while those staring quickly went about their business. "Looks like you've won this race, Shads." Sonic beamed.

Shadow smirked at that. He liked winning.

"Now off to ice cream!" Sonic proclaimed jumping up and pointing his finger into the direction of the ice cream vendor. Shadow followed behind as he composed a message on his communicator. He attached the photo of Sonic in the water.

 _'Sonic ran to fast and fell into a water way. It was funny.'_ Shadow wrote before hitting the save to drafts option. His whole draft folder in his emails were nothing but messages to Rose he had wanted to send, but decided not to. After all, she wanted space and he was going to wait for her to contact him.

"Shadow, you're not supposed to be working," Sonic pouted as he slapped his communicator on his wrist.

Shadow glared forgetting about the message. "I wasn't," he held his arms out of Sonic's reach. "Besides, shouldn't you be deciding what ice cream you want?" He pointed at the ice cream vendor in front of them.

"ICE CREAM!" Sonic cheered as he raced to the line. He rocked on his heels as he waited.


End file.
